Fire: Burning Me Up
by ellabella89
Summary: Fluffy collection of stuff between Patch and Nora. Nora wakes up to hear music downstairs. What's Patch up to now? Nora calls in the night, needing comfort. Patch is there with a guitar. And other oneshots revolved around songs.  Based after a happy ending in Silence.  Updated!
1. Fire  Burning Me Up

_So. I've been neglecting fanfiction for a while, but Hush, Hush got me back into it. This is a one shot, that could possibly turn into a two shot. It's based after silence...I think. I don't know, just that Patch and Nora are very happy together. The song is called Fire...I couldn't tell you the band...I know Greyson Chance sings a cover of it._

* * *

><p>Nora stretched lazily on her bed, cracking her joints and realigning her back. Her mattress couldn't support a fly, never mind a restless teenager.<p>

Summer was slowly crawling by, the days long and hot, especially since Patch seemed to be around 24/7. This year, she refused to take any summer school courses, more than happy to spend the extra time with Patch and Vee. Her mother was much busier than usual, travelling for long hours, only stopping at the house if she was heading that direction. Nora knew her mother felt bad for the necessary neglect, but she knew her mom was making sure they had enough to keep the house. So, she wasn't holding any grudges.

She looked around her room, the bright light streaming thought the open windows and curtains, a summer breeze made her hair flutter around her face. Normally Patch was somewhere in her room when she woke, either right beside drawing patterns on her arms, or at her desk, ruffling through the drawers and uncovering knick-knacks. He would listen intently as she explained the long story behind each shell, each movie ticket stub, every note between her and Vee.

Today though, her room was empty and quiet. This was unusual, and Nora decided to go find Patch. Tying her hair back in a ponytail, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

As she descended, she heard the quiet tinkle of notes on a piano. She paused. The piano her mother splurged on hasn't been used since her dad...well, he was the only one in the family that had the ability to play it, and sometimes Nora and her dad would do a cello/piano duet. Tears burned Nora's eyes as she remembered laughing with her father so much that she was unable to hold her bow straight because he was overdramatically hitting the keys. Her mother called him a wanna-be Mozart, as she dusted around his pounding fingers.

With a smile and calming breath, Nora continued down quietly, wanting to see if it were possible to sneak up on Patch. The piano was facing her, so that Patch's back was turned. He continued to play as she crept forward, never missing a note; never loosing focus. She watched as his fingers splayed along the ivory, moving deftly, barely brushing them as he played. The muscles in his arms contracted and relaxed as he played, so strong and so in control. His head was slightly bowed, and Nora bet that his eyes were closed.

The piece he was playing was a classical one, but one Nora couldn't recognise. The tune slowed, and changed into a new song. She recognized it immediately, and heard Patch humming.

Suddenly without any notice, Patch started singing very loudly, belting it out and hitting every note in his rich dark voice. The sound made her toes curl and goose bumps rise on her flesh. He still seemed completely oblivious to her presence.

_No it don't, come easy._  
><em>No it don't come fast.<em>

_Lock me up inside your garden._  
><em>Take me to the riverside.<em>  
><em>Fire, burning me up,<em>  
><em>Desire, taking me so much higher<em>  
><em>And leaving me whole<em>

_There you were, in your black dress_  
><em>moving slow, to the sadness.<em>  
><em>I could watch you dance for hours.<em>  
><em>I could take you by my side.<em>

Nora opened her mouth. She could sing. Not amazing, but she could hold a tune, hold a note.

_Fire, burning me up,_  
><em>Desire, taking me so much higher<em>  
><em>And leaving me<em>

_Ooh the fire, is burning me up._  
><em>Ooh the fire.<em>

As she sang, she heard the missed note from Patch, startling him. She knew her cover was long gone, and so she walked up until she was right behind him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, enabling him to still play.

_No it don't, come easy._  
><em>No it don't come fast.<em>

_Lock me up inside your garden._  
><em>Take me to the riverside.<em>  
><em>Fire, burning me up,<em>  
><em>Desire, taking me so much higher<em>  
><em>And leaving me whole.<em>

She pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear, whispering the final lyric.

_"Leaving me whole."_

Patch stopped playing, trailing off slowly. Silence rang throughout the room only the quiet sound of their breathing puncturing it until Patch spoke up.

"Good morning, Angel." He said in a quiet voice, rubbing his hands lightly along her arms, igniting more goose bumps.

"Great morning," she replied, smiling as she pulled away to sit on the bench next to him. He held her hand craning his neck to smile at her. Nora smiled, leaning in for her kiss after she settled.

Their lips met, and sparks flew. Nora gasped and brought her hand up to his face holding him there as the kiss felt his smile at the same time his hand came up to grasp the back of her neck, his fingers threading through her when she ran out of breath, she pulled away slightly, their faces close enough for their noses to touch.

"You never told me you could play." She said breathlessly.

Patch pecked her lips. "I'm going to start playing alot more now, if that's the response I'm going to get." His hands slipped down her back, rubbing it slowly. "Way better than an audience."

Nora smiled, relaxing her head into the crook where his neck and shoulder met, breathing in his wonderful scent. There wasn't a day that she could get through without it. Her hands folded themselves around his back and rested on his shoulders.

"When did you learn?" she asked in a low voice.

"I didn't. I hear a song, I can replay it without any sheet music."

Shocked, Nora pulled her head up, hands sliding to his chest.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Holy shit!" A grin flashed across his face at her profanities.

"That's amazing. Can you play any other instruments?"

Patch shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What else?" she asked suspiciously at the happy glint that brightened his eyes. Did he like the attention he was receiving, or did he just feel good after playing? Nora wished she had known that he enjoyed this so much before.

"A little everything, I guess. Guitar, bass, drums, trumpet, ukulele, harmonica, violin..." His head ducked down to kiss her neck.

"Cello." He mumbled.

She laughed, her focus shifting from what he was saying to the torment of his lips. He rubbed them along her collar bone, nipping every once in a while. Suddenly - much to focused on his mouth to have braced herself to the attack – his fingers dug into the sides of her ribs, ripping a scream and a strangled laugh.

A smile transformed his face, the torture of his tickling much too fun to hold back. His fingers found her sensitive belly, holding her still on the bench with his arms he made her cry for mercy.

"Stop! Stop!" she squealed.

"Only on one condition, Nora," he said while still tickling her.

"What? Anything, stop, I beg of you!" She managed to say between peals of laughter and trying to catch her breath.

"You have to go to bed pantsless tonight-"

"WHAT!" Nora gasped, but was unable to focus as his fingers dug into her sides again, sending her on a new spurt of laughter.

"I wasn't finished, Angel. No pants tonight, and you have to tell me how much you love me." I devious smirk graced his features, but his fingers never ceased.

"Okay! I love you Jev Cipriano! More than anything, just please let me go!" She gasped for air, but Patch shifted his fingers, throwing her into tears, with no sound coming out of her mouth for she was laughing so hard.

"That's not enough, Angel. You have to promise me no pants tonight, or I'm not stopping."

"NO!"

"Say it Nora. Say that you will."

"You're being retarded!"

"Nope, just a guy with a beautiful girlfriend."

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked, squirming with more vigor to get out of his grasp.

"Now look who's being retarded."

"FINE! No pants, just stop tickling me!"

Patch's pirate grin grew more pronounced, but his fingers stopped, finally.

Nora collapsed onto him, gasping for air, her ribs aching from the abuse and laughter she just went through. Patch's hands were incredibly gentle as he massaged the tickled areas, soothing them so they wouldn't hurt as much. Nora groaned in satisfaction.

"You're going to keep your word, right Angel?"

Nora managed to pull her head up to look in him the eye.

"Fine." She said quietly, and her head fell back down. Patch kissed the top of her head. Continuing to massage her sides, Nora picked a hand up, running them very lightly across the keys, the laughter and piano making her nostalgic and ready to share. So she did.

"The last time the piano was played was when my dad was still alive. Me and him...would do duets, me on my cello, him on piano."

Patch's hands had stopped moving, instead pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Whenever we played, it seems we did more laughing than playing."

She stayed silent for a minute, Patch giving his unspoken empathy.

"Thank you Patch, for playing. It was nice to remember the good memories." She broght her head up and kissed him, breaking it after a few seconds.

"How about some breakfast, sunshine? Then we can go out for the day, and then I will make tacos for the both of us and then take off your pants." Nora smacked him and he laughed, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

"Sounds like a plan."

Patch pulled away, getting up offering his hand for Nora. She graciously accepted, and she stretched, feeling achy.

"I'm sorry love." He said with a hint of remorse.

"That's okay. I'm getting your pants off too."

His eyes widened as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay...nobody wears pants tonight. Got it."

* * *

><p><em>So. Please R&amp;R and I might think of writing another chapter. It wouldn't be about their pantless night, but another musical incidence between the two of them. I'm no good at the M rated stuff. ;) I don't know what's going down with those other stories of mine...I'll think about them later. Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Love Ella_


	2. Only Hope

_Hey everybody. This is the second part that the nine reviews submitted gave me the inspiration for. I hope it's going to be up to everyone's standards, but it always seems the second part of anything isn't as good as the first. :P_

_This part is in 3rd person limited point of view, but it focuses on Patch. Again, set after Silence. The song is Only Hope by Switchfoot, and Mandy Moore does a cover of it in the movie "A Walk to Remember". I was thinking the Switchfoot version when I was writing this._

_ I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind owning Patch :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Patch sped along the lone country road, his prized guitar strapped securely to his back, and he sang along in his head with the radio. The wind that pushed against him kept him from dozing off as the digital clock on his motorcycle ticked a bit past three in the morning.<p>

Nora had called him in some sort of panic that woke him quickly with pure terror. With sobs punctuating her sentences, she rambled on about some men in the house trying to find her. Patch could barely keep up with what she was saying, but soon figured out that it was possible she had just had a nightmare, just like the one she had 2 times this week. He was still talking to her and trying to calm her down as he packed up his guitar and threw on some pants, getting ready to see her at this hour. He had brought the guitar in hopes of soothing her back to sleep.

Speeding at least 4o over, he reached her house in record timing. He turned the engine off and climbed off, taking off his helmet in a smooth motion. Shaking his hair out, he took a look at the house. Every light must have been on, for all of the windows were illuminated. In one of the main floor windows, the kitchen, he guessed, he saw a shadowed figure. He waved, assuming it was the one he came here for. The silhouette moved away, and a second later the front door opened wide, with the shadow reappearing in full.

The light streamed around the one he loved dearly. He picked up the pace, taking the porch steps two at a time, but slowing to a stop at the top. He slung the guitar off his back and rested it against a porch post before opening his arms.

Nora dove into them, clutching her arms around his neck, sobs that had been safely locked away for his appearance breaking free from the confines of her chest and shaking her body with the relief she felt with his presence. The smell of him in his clothes and neck slowly calmed her as the sobs turned into an endless stream of tears.

Nora's tears broke Patch's relatively cold heart. The only person that had the ability to cause that was in his arms with tears soaking his shirt. His arms tightened around her slight frame, lifting her right off the ground. Burying his face into her hair, he took a deep breath as well. He had to make her better.

He loosened his hold just a bit, letting her toes touch the rough wood of the porch. His hand started rubbing soothing circles on her back as he whispered sweet, comforting words in her ear.

"Sh, my angel, it's okay now. You're safe, here, with me. My lovely angel..." he continued. After a few minutes, the tears finally stopped falling, and stopping breaking his heart. He pulled her back far enough to look at her.

Her eyes caught his attention first. The long lashes that were usually feathery and light looked weighted down and clumped together from the tears. The grey of her irises stood out against the red back round. The skin of her face and neck was flushed as she hiccupped for more air, her hair in slight disarray around her face and shoulders. She never looked as good as she looked there.

Pulling back more, he examined the rest of the outfit, keeping a hold of her hand. The rest of her clothing was the small pyjamas, just a tank top and shorts, leaving much skin exposed to the cool summer air. Patch appreciated the sight, but held himself back. He didn't want to take advantage of her. Ever.

Brushing a few stray hairs from her face, Patch found it in himself to only give her a kiss on the forehead, not pushing for anything more. A small sigh escaped her lips, and he gave her a signature smirk before retrieving his guitar. Her small hand never left his, the size of it hiding the strength in her iron grip on him. They walked into the house together, and in an unspoken agreement, they parted and went around the house and turned off all unnecessary lights. They met up in front of her room, the terror that was on her face previously slowly disappearing.

Patch set his guitar just inside the doorway before turning to Nora. This had clearly been the worst of the nightmares this week. Normally, she wouldn't call until what she deemed an appropriate hour, which was usually about 5 in the morning. The thought that she was so alone gave him a flash of annoyance to her mother. The least the over working mother could do was rehire Dorothea, the nanny, just so that Nora had that extra someone to rely on. By the way she was half asleep and swaying on her feet, he felt that she needed him most at that moment.

In one motion, he bent, buckling her knees with one arm and catching her with the other. Straightening, he adjusted the light weight in his arms, smiling a bit when she locked her arms around his neck and looked at him with grateful eyes. He carried her through the threshold of her bedroom door and across the room to her upset bed.

Patch placed her down gently, keeping an arm snared around her waist, just to keep her on her feet. With his other hand, he turned down the sheets and straightened the pillows so they were once again at the head of the bed. Holding up the sheets with a flourish, he let go of Nora long enough for her to climb into bed. He tugged the sheets up to her shoulders, kissing her cheek, just like a father would to a small child. A small sound of happiness escaped her. He started to get up again, but Nora hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed one of his belt loops.

"Don't go. Not yet." She whispered, her eyes opening a crack to look at him.

"I wasn't going to_ leave_," Patch said, faking outrage. "I was just going to get my guitar." He smiled at her. A weak smile ghosted across her lips. Patch turned serious.

"What was it about?" He asked quietly. She knew what he was referring to.

"Them. They were at the door and they were pounding on it. You were already captured, killed or something. They told me this as they busted down the door. I was hiding here. Under the bed. I didn't have anything to defend myself." She paused and took a breath. Patch took the hand that was hooked on his belt loop and held it with both of his hands, encouraging her to continue. "They grabbed my ankles and dragged me out. Then they said they were going to show me where you were. That's when the raccoon outside woke me up. I freaked out, thinking it was them, and I called you. And...well, you know the rest."

Patch waited for a second before finding the right words to comfort her.

"I can tell you that if they ever try to take you away from me, they will have hell to pay, and they won't win." Nora frowned.

"I don't want you to leave me."

"Angel, I will never leave you. Know that, and never forget it." Nora nodded.

"I know that Patch. Normally, I would never question it, but, it's nice to hear all the same."

Patch laughed lightly. "I'll tell you whenever you want, Nora. Now, relax and sleep. I'm going to grab my guitar, and I'll be right back."

She smiled. "You better be."

He smiled as he got up and retrieved it, settling on the end of the bed, careful to avoid sitting on her feet. As he was tuning the guitar, Nora spoke up again.

"Patch?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Thank you. For coming. At this hour."

"Don't sweat it. I was looking for an excuse to see you sooner." He smirked. Nora smiled, her eye lids fluttering as she tried to battle the fatigue. He smiled.

Bending his head to examine his fingers as he played, he started strumming out the first chords of the song he had finally chosen.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul__  
><em>_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again__  
><em>_I'm awake in the infinite cold__  
><em>_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down__  
><em>_And I lift my hands__  
><em>_and pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope_

During the small break in the lyrics, he glanced at Nora. She was now wide awake, the complete opposite effect he was hoping for. Her eyes looked brighter, and it took him no time to figure out that she was about to cry...again. Trying to avoid the tears he so desperately hated, Patch winked at her before returning to the song.

_Sing to me the song of the stars__  
><em>_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing__  
><em>_and laughing again__  
><em>_When it feels like my dreams are so far__  
><em>_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down__  
><em>_And I lift my hands and pray__  
><em>_To be only yours__  
><em>_I pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny__  
><em>_I'm giving you all of me__  
><em>_I want your symphony__  
><em>_Singing in all that I am__  
><em>_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back__  
><em>

His eyes closed, the lyrics speaking truth to him.

_So I lay my head back down__  
><em>_And I lift my hands and pray__  
><em>_To be only yours__  
><em>_I pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I pray to be only yours__  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope_

As Patch closed the last bars of the song, he looked up, not expecting Nora to be right there.

"Wha...?" He started in surprise, but was quickly silenced by her lips. Realizing what was happening; he quickly closed his eyes and started to return the kiss. He grabbed the neck of the guitar, and without breaking contact with Nora, placed it on the floor beside the bed. His hands returned to be placed on her body, one on her hip, which was remarkably closer without the obstacle of the guitar, and one on the side of her neck. His long musician fingers wound themselves into her hair while his thumb stroked the smooth skin of her cheek. Then he felt the track of tears.

_What's wrong?_ He asked through her mind, too selfish to break the kiss off so soon, but quickly thinking if the lyrics of the song said something offensive to her or a memory of her father. Before he could finish the thought, she opened up her mind to him, giving every feeling that she had while he was singing.

The onslaught of emotions startled him, breaking the kiss abruptly. His mind began to try and make sense of it all, single out the different emotions. Adoration, admiration, awes struck, pure joy and happiness, some sadness in the memory of her father, and the most prominent, her complete and absolute love for him. Patch's heart swelled up so much, that it felt it was going to explode in his chest.

Finally, she lost the energy to keep her mind open any longer, but Patch sat with his eyes closed for a few more minutes, reliving the reaction he got for the song. Finally, Patch opened his eyes and blinked to focus on the bright eyed and teary girl in front of him. She smiled tenderly, not really expecting this type of reaction.

Knowing no other way to express his emotions for her, he grasped her face gently with both hands and kissed her.

She made a small note of surprise before getting right back into the mood. Her hands laced through his hair, pulling it slightly to receive a groan from him. A giggle was swallowed and he nipped her bottom lip in response. When she broke away for a breath, he moved onto her neck, never getting enough of the endless amount of smooth skin to explore. They were both breathing heavily when Patch felt another tug on his hair, indicating he was to return to her lips.

Looking into her eyes, he saw everything he could ever hope to be shown there. Love, not fear and hate and understanding instead of disgust were all prominent there. He kissed her again, keeping eye contact. When they broke apart, they didn't break the eye connection, the intense feeling travelling to one another on the delicate line. It marvelled them both that they could feel this way.

"That was amazing." She whispered, breaking the silence with something other than panting. Her hand quickly travelled from his hair, to his neck to finally rest on his chest. Patch was fully aware of the pressure each finger was exerting, the smooth glide over his tee shirt. He could only image if there was no clothing barrier. He watched her hand move directly over his heart. They could now both feel the thud of his heart trying to escape and be with hers.

"What? My singing or my expertise kissing skills?" he joked breathlessly.

Nora gave a breathy laugh before leaning her fore head against his. She closed her eyes, recalling the feelings the past five minutes.

"Everything." She whispered.

Patch pecked her lips once more.

"I love you, Angel." He proclaimed quietly.

"I love you too, Patch." They smiled at each other before detangling and slipping under the covers. They re-tangled themselves, holding each other to prevent the other from escaping the other.

"Go to sleep Angel," Patch whispered. "I'll be right here to keep away the bad dreams." He kissed the top of her head, the most convenient spot. Her head rested on his chest while his fingers drew lazy patterns on her exposed hip. He started to hum the song quietly. Nora sighed. She fell in love some more, and fell asleep as well.

"_**You're my only hope.**_"

* * *

><p><em>So. How was it? It needs even more editing, but I do not have a beta. So, I'm just going to have to hope that I did an okay job. If you love me, please R&amp;R, it would be much appreciated. Annnd, if the right song comes along, I could just be doing a third part in this little two shot. I mean, the reviews gave me the motivation to do this little blurb. So. I would review if I were you. <em>

_:P_

_LOVE ELLA_


	3. Laughing Out Loud on a Carnival Ride

_I feel ashamed showing my face here. D: But I bring a chapter for you all, and it's longer than the previous...:) I'm so sorry! Someone offered to be a beta for me, and I finished this chapter and sent it to them, but it's been a while and they haven't replied back at all. So, this is just edited by myself, sorry for any obvious mistakes. _

_And I extend my apologies to those who I told another chapter would be up in a few days...I seriously thought it was going up! But I have this chapter up now and the next chapter written for you all, I'm typing it tonight. :) _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Nora and Patch pulled up to Delphic, the Arch Angel looming in the distance, the sounds of screams as the train of passengers flew down the steep hill.<p>

"Ready for this?" Patch asked Nora, and excited look in his eye.

"Not at all. Let's do it." Not pulled the handle to release the car door and jumped out of the jeep.

Patch had asked, more like demanded Nora to try the Arch Angel once again. Immediately, Nora refused remember the last near death experience, but Patch was adamant, swearing up and down that he would stay out of her head and not try to kill her. Nora finally relented after two hours of Patch begging. She only agreed if she was allowed to drive the Jeep back home. She thought she was never allowed to drive his precious Jeep, but he agreed automatically, sealing the deal with a signature kiss. A kiss that made Nora forget about what horror she signed up for.

Nora couldn't forget about it now, no matter how many kisses Patch gave her. A gust a wind straight from the ocean wrapped around her, penetrating the thin shirt she was wearing, giving her quick goose flesh. Patch came up beside her, taking a hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before they started walking. The coaster seeming to increase in size as they crossed the parking lot to the gate of the park. It was busy today, and the space Patch normally took was already full, sending them far away. Nora's fears became more pronounced as Patch bought them both day passes. She couldn't return the smile the ticket seller gave her, giving them more of a grimace.

Pulling her reluctant body towards the ride, Patch offered small smiles and soothing words to try and relax her, but to no end. Nora still took heavy, unenthusiastic footsteps, being half dragged by Patch. After a few minutes of this, Patch threatened to carry her across the park. Nora quickly kept pace with him, sparing herself the embarrassment. When they finally reached the line up for it, Patch turned and gave her a calming kiss, soft and slow, one that erased all her worries. The kiss made her body go limp and rely heavily on Patch to hold her up, but made her forget the screams and the terror from the last ride.

"Better?" He asked in a whisper, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back, the other higher up, holding her to him. Nora's arms, having looped around his neck during the kiss tightened, her face burying in his shirt, his scent clean and minty. This was her way of saying more without actually thinking of anything or saying anything out loud. He smiled and complied.

Pulling her back slightly, he ducked his head to her height, meeting her awaiting lips. Before they actually made contact, he paused. Her eyes were already closed, eager for some more love. Patch appreciated her beauty and bravery for what she was about to do before giving her a taste of what she was asking for. The lips merely brushed before Patch pulled back again, waiting for her reaction. A small whine escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes a crack to see what the holdup was. Seeing only Patch's teasing smile and humour in his eyes, she got frustrated, her hands playing dirty by moving up and gently tugging on his hair. The sensation of her hands threaded in his hair made Patch forget about resisting her to continue his game as he pressed his lips against hers , moving with her eager mouth. They took and received, controlled and obliged in a tangle of lips. Openings were made and tongues moved in, but before they could act upon it, the complaints of the people waiting in line behind them punctured their little bubble of lust.

Both of them pulling back, they smiled at each other, before walking forward, the line already moving ahead quite a bit during their moment. In fact, they were next in line.

He saw the euphoric look in Nora's eyes disappear once she realised how close they were to getting on the ride. He pulled her close again, restraining himself to do no more than brush a kiss against her forehead. The gates in front of them opened, and Patch swung his arm out with a flourish, indicating that Nora was to go first.

"First class asshole." She muttered under her breath as she passed, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. Sure enough, she received a light pinch on her side, startling her but making her smile in apology at him as they moved towards their car seats. Patch smiled back, helping her step into the lowered cart, proving her accusation wrong.

In a brief moment they were buckled in, lap bar pulled down and checked, ready to go. Nora scooted closer to Patch, who slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Nora had one hand clinging onto his shirt, another three fingers clutching his belt loop.

"Ready for this, angel? I'll be your personal eye candy for today if you don't scream. Got it? No screaming and the shirt's off for the remainder of the day."

"Not good enough," she bartered. "I need something more to keep my mouth shut." The train started moving, turning a corner slowly before beginning its accent up the first hill of death.

"Fine, how about personal slave for 3 days, and the half nakedness?" Nora contemplated, sliding closer to Patch as they travelled higher in the sky. She closed her eyes to counter the dizziness, but her hearing didn't fail her, and she could still tell how high they were with how distant the music from the carnival sounded.

"Switch it to five and you got a deal."

"Okay, fine. Deal. But if you do scream, you're my slave and there will be a considerably less amount of clothes once we're home." Patch said quickly, judging the time they had to talk to how close they were to the crest of the hill. Before she could protest, he bent his neck. He pressed a kiss to her pursed lips, sealing another deal between the two of them. As he pulled his head back, their stomached lifted as they began to fall down the first and most frightening drop.

Nora opened her mouth to scream, completely forgetting about the deal. But it seemed as though it was locked inside of her chest, too frightened to let loose. The speed of the roller coaster stole away any breath she had, making it physically impossible to make a sound other than a squeak.

Patch's arm tightened around her with every hair pin turn and sizable hill, hut his other hand was straight in the air, enjoying himself.

"You're fine, don't scream, you won't die." Nora whispered this under her breath as she prayed the ride to end soon. The clacking of the rails against the wood and the screeching of metal against metal came to a crescendo before ending abruptly. The line of cars was sitting just outside the station, waiting for the train ahead of them to start up the first hill.

"Whew! How are you doing, angel?"

"Take off your shirt, your time starts now." Patch laughed and attempted to pull it over his head, but Nora's fingers were still clasped tightly onto his shirt.

"You're going to have to help me out a bit here. Your fingers seem to want to keep the shirt on."

Nora released the iron grip she hand on him, scooting away from him to give him room for his arms. Patch stripped himself of the simple white tee. The faded Levi's gave a perfect contrast to his dark tan. His back, free of any scars, looked broad and strong. His chest was defined and smooth, transforming into his abdominals, which were hard and numerous. It all disappeared to the hemline of pants, making Nora wish they were back home. She appreciated the sight, refusing to touch him. If she did...well, they were in a public place. Patch sent her a half grin, which made Nora blush at her thoughts. But he wasn't smiling at that.

"Am I so appealing that you can't move out of your seat, Nora?"

Snapping back to attention, she realized that the train had moved forward and everyone was getting out and new people waiting to get back on. She fumbled with her seatbelt, finally unbuckling it, and shoved the lap bar up. She was flustered that she was so distracted by something she saw on a regular basis.

_But you hardly ever see that something half naked. _Patch spoke in her mind with a tease. They made their way down the ramp in back into the park.

"Get out of my head," she emphasised with a physical shove.

"Oh, I see it now. You're making excuses to touch my naked form." He teased some more, but loud enough for the people around them to turn and stare at them. "It's okay, Nora, you're allowed to touch me whenever you please." He trailed behind her, relaxed and happy, not realizing the commotion he was causing, solely focused on Nora's reaction.

"Shut the hell up, Patch. You're pissing me off." Nora told him, the mild swearing tipping Patch off that she was pretty upset. He caught up to her to stop her. He grabbed both of her hands, tugging them to slow her down with her angry pace.

"Hey," he said quietly, waiting for her to look at him. Her eyes and face betrayed her emotions. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, her eyes clashing with his, showing her hurt and frustration with him. He was in deep. "I'm sorry. I went too far that time. I didn't mean to embarrass you, and I didn't mean what I said...well, I was serious when I said you can touch me whenever. But that was rude and dumb of me to say. Forgive me?"

Nora didn't have to think for long. How many guys would apologise about a joke, especially when she was completely overreacting? Only Patch.

"I'm sorry too. I need to learn to take a joke." Patch gave a half smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's find some other rides, ones that don't go high, alright?"

Nora nodded against his bare chest, pulling back to give him a smile, instantly brightening the mood. Patch returned with a full blown smile, glad the little stint was behind them.

"Where to, angel?" She thought for a moment, taking a look around them. There was a G-Force UFO, the kind that spins in circles so you are pressed against the wall, a small roller coaster that went in circles to loud music, three different fun houses and a dozen game booths and eateries, each one with loud hosts trying to attract customers. Nora looked a bit harder and found the ride tucked behind a game booth. She could see the lights and the age old music float over to where they were standing.

"There," she pointed. "A perfect ride after that hellish experience." Grabbing his hand, she hauled Patch through the crowds and threaded behind the booth. They both stopped to admire the classic.

"Antique carousel," Patch said, reading the sign. "Here since 1942. Holy shit, that's old." Nora laughed.

"You think this hunk-o-junk runs better than the brand new Arch Angel? You need some help, babe." Nora ignored his last jibe and pulled him further into the line of five year olds and their parents.

"It will be fun!" Nora said as Patch glared at the colourful horses going by.

"It will be embarrassing," he said. "And I don't even have a shirt, no thanks to you."

"Hey, you made your bed, now lie in it. Just do this one ride for me and you can choose the next one, and I promise I won't complain."

"Okay fine. Let's go, and choose one of the pretty horsies." Nora laughed as they filed through the gate and raced to the other side of the carousel. They found a pretty Pepto-Bismol pink horse and a faded black horse side by side. Double checking to make sure they were the ones that went up and down, they mounted the worn saddles. Slowly the ride started moving.

"How much you want to bet that at least a dozen two year olds have pissed on this horse?" Nora took in Patch's uncomfortable stance and his weary face and started laughing. She laughed for so long that Patch had no choice but to join in, and soon they were both laughing hysterically, trying their best to hold onto their poles to keep themselves from falling off the horse.

As Nora sobered up, she looked around, the old carnival music being pumped through weathered speakers, the warped mirrors giving the colourful lights and painted horses an eerie bend, but it added to the overall magic. Nora reached out a hand, and Patch grabbed it, their connection allowing them to experience the timeless ride together.

The rest of the afternoon was full of rides, rigged games. As the afternoon moved into the evening, Patch had won three of the games, one of the prizes including a giant white gorilla. Nora refused to let Patch touch it, even though he was to be her servant, and carried the massive animal on her back while he bought them both Icees, and a wand of cotton candy. The sugar high carried them through the park until at last the lights came on, making the park sparkle with the man-made beauty. The sun added to the look, for it was just touching the horizon, filling the sky with bright orange, rustic red and splashes of pink.

After a few more crazy, less safe rides, they saw the Ferris Wheel, and in unison looked at each other, confirming the next ride with a nod.

They ran as fast as they could with the prizes and finally, breathless and laughing, reached the front of the line. The ride operator took one look at the gorilla that Nora was carrying and shook his head.

"They can't be held at the side. Good luck getting that on there."

They looked at each other before sizing up the gorilla.

"This will be a blasty blast, I'm sure." Patch said sarcastically.

The wheel came to slow stop, letting a basket of people off. The carriage was meant to seat four, two on each side, facing each other. Taking more than a minute, the two of them buckled the giant gorilla, a plush of Stewie Griffin, and a banana with an eye patch in two of the seats, leaving the other two for themselves. Nora and Patch cuddled close, the night air chilling Nora, but apparently having no effect on the much less clothed Patch. They started going backward.

"Thank you Patch." Nora whispered against him. "This was perfect."

"Angel, I've been at this park for years, and I've never had a better night, or I never had a more beautiful girl."

The ride came to several stops, letting people off and others on, but they were stopped at the top of the wheel now. Swallowing her fear, Nora looked at the park. It was beautiful. Everything twinkled with the lights and the people looked so tiny. She could see the Jeep in the parking lots, surrounded by cars. The sunset was even more breathtaking higher up.

Patch watched her take it all in, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze, her eyes wide and excited, and her mouth open in awe. He felt her finger slip though his belt loop as she ventured to the side, looking down. He tightened his arm around her waist, just as a precaution. She pulled away from the edge, breathing a bit faster.

"We're pretty high up. It looks like an elderly couple getting on is what's holding us up here. They're so cute."

She locked eyes with him. Without speaking, out loud or otherwise, they leaned towards each other. Nora's hand went to his hair, the other resting on his hard chest. Patch's hand went for her cheek, the other shifting to the small of her back, pressing her closer.

Their tongues tangled in a slow loving kiss as the wheel turned faster, going around over and over. Nora's tummy was full of butterflies, from the kiss or the dropping feeling of the Ferris wheel, she couldn't tell. She felt Patch switch directions, his hand moving from her back to her thigh, causing more tingling sensations to course through her body. Nora's hand fell lower on his chest, caressing his stomach of rock hard muscle. The kiss became more passionate before Nora broke off, gasping for breath. Patch didn't stop, moving down her jaw and neck, nipping at her collar bone, causing her to grip his hair tighter. His lips traveled back up and kissed her again, soft and sweet, ending it on a high note.

Again, Nora didn't realize that there were to get off next.

"I love you, angel."

"I love you more, Patch." They smiled softly, kissing once more before they unbuckled the animals and plush and exiting the basket. They started to head towards the gate in a slow pace, savouring the night. They found the Jeep, many of the cars pulling out and back home. They forced the gorilla in the backseat, followed by Stewie and the one eyed banana. Sitting in the front, their feet throbbed after all the walking from the day. Patch took the driver's seat, both of them forgetting the deal that got them there in the first place. But even if she did remember, Nora could feel the fatigue take over her.

She battled with her closing eye lids as Patch pulled through the parking lot, and onto the highway. Patch noticed.

"Sleep, love. I'll make sure to carry you in, like a good slave." Nora smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before reaching in the back and grabbing Stewie to cuddle with.

Patch counted back the seconds before Nora was asleep. He flicked on the radio and Neil Diamond crooned to them softly as they continued their journey home.

Patch smiled to himself as he reflected on the day. Nora was perfect. And he would never let her go until she ordered him away. Which, of course, he forbade himself to think about. But even still, he would make sure she was safe, until the day he died.

"_...Laughing loud on a carnival ride..."_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it...there was a comment by my friend that they kissed a lot...I guess they are just horny teenagers. :P<em>

_This story is taking a slightly different direction, as you can see, there is no song, but the next chapter will have a song, I know that for sure, so don't get your panties in a knot. I have a plan for the next dozen chapters...hopefully it will all work out! There's only so many ways Patch can serenade Nora. :)_

_R&R? I know that's asking for a lot, considering the neglect I've been giving, but pretty please?_

_Love, Ella _


	4. Driving Around on a Saturday Night

_Well hello. There wasn't much of a response to the last chapter, and I get some of you might be mad because I lied to you, so to try and make it up, I'm posting this chapter. :) But thank you so much to those who did, as I've just replied to ya'll :D Hope you like this, this is only part one..._

* * *

><p>"What do you wanna do?" Nora asked, rolling on her side to look at the bottom of Patch's chin.<p>

They sat perpendicular to each other, Nora's head resting on Patch's abs, Patch's hand touching her hair. There was an unusual heat wave that parched the town, so at midday they were resorting to the cool tile of the kitchen floor, the oscillating fan on full blast. There was no air conditioning in Nora's old country house. To try and keep from overheating, they stripped down to their underwear, Patch in boxers, Nora in boy shorts and sports bra. Any lustful feelings they had for each other were squashed with the thought of moving in the heat.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, there isn't much _to_ do."

"You said it. Let's just lie here until an opportunity arises?"

"Since when did you become smart, Jev." Nora grumbled, reaching her hands up to pile her hair higher on her head to avoid the back of her neck becoming sweaty. Patch tried to help her, but being a boy with shorter hair, he was fairly incompetent with her much longer locks. He ended up just patting her face as she tied a hair tie around her fistful of hair. They both started laughing, and the phone started ringing. Nora groaned. She would have to actually get up.

Finally after three failed attempts, and four rings later, she picked it up just before it went into the machine.

"Nora? Hi honey, is the house clean? Have you finished those dishes from the morning? Does the dusting need doing?"

"Hi, mom, nice to talk to you. Yes, yes and yes. Why does the house have to be clean?"

"Well, I was going to bring Doug over, just for some dinner. I was hoping you would join us, you know, maybe get to know him."

Nora froze. This is exactly what she didn't want to hear. Her mother had been on the dating scene for a few months, much to Nora's surprise. Her mother only told her this information when she started going steady with this guy Doug. This guy was apparently amazing in all ways, he was handsome, and smart and funny, and well off and still had a full head of hair, which was rare at that age. Since that announcement, Nora had avoided meeting him as much as she could, and since Doug and her mother had been together for 2 ½ weeks, and her mother was constantly arranging for the two of them to meet, she was doing a pretty good job.

Nora didn't know why she was hesitant to meet him, but she thought her mother was trying to find another male influence in her life that wasn't Patch. Or in other words, a new and improved father. She couldn't let this happen, because no one could ever fill the hole her father left, no matter how hard her mother might try. She had some resent towards her mother for falling in love when she already had her father, but she was happy for her at the same time. Nora's emotions about this dating were a mess, and when she could, she voiced them to Patch, hoping he could find some sense in it all. Patch cared about her feelings, but also saw the truth in it all.

"You're going to have to meet him, angel, as much as that may pain you. But you could always wait to see if this relationship blows over, and you have a possibility of avoiding this. But then another one is going to come around, and chances are, one is going to stay, and your mom is going to force you to meet him. I'll be there when that happens, for moral support, of course. But it could be good for you and your mother, Nora."

Patch was right, of course. But Nora was still going to avoid Doug. At least, for now.

"Sorry mom," Nora started in her best apologetic tone. "But I already have plans for tonight."

Patch rolled on his stomach, propping himself on his elbows, peering at her in curiosity.

"Really? You don't have anything scheduled when I talked to you this morning."

"Yeah, I know, but this came up rather spontaneously. Patch arrived today with plans for tonight."

Patch raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Yeah, we were discussing those elaborate plans a moment ago..."

"Oh, what a shame. I thought for sure tonight was the night for you to meet each other. What are your plans with Patch?"

"Oh, just...you know...um...we're..." Nora looked at Patch desperately for any ideas. He shrugged his shoulders, watching with amusement as she scrambled for something. Nora huffed in exasperation, keeping the mouth piece away from her lips. A car without a muffler passed the house, and Nora was struck with an idea.

"We are going on a road trip!" She said, so overenthusiastically that Patch started laughing loudly. It echoed in the kitchen and Nora was sure that her mother would hear. She looked on the counter closest to her for something to shut him up. A spatula was just in reach. Picking it up, she whipped it at him, aiming for somewhere near his face. It hit just behind him, landing on his back with a satisfying thwack. He stopped laughing abruptly, looking at Nora with a fake look of hurt. She motioned to come closer.

"I don't like the sounds of that. Where would you be going?"

Patch got up gracefully, loping over to where she stood.

"It's just a mini one," Nora started, the lies building up as Patch stood behind her and found a comfortable place for his chin to rest on her shoulder. His hands wrapped around her waist lightly.

"We'll be back in the morning. We don't have a real destination picked out, but we thought we would stop before we hit Canada."

"Well alright. But call me when you get back tomorrow. I'll probably be out before you return."

"Yes, okay, I can do that." Nora quickly agreed before her mom changed her mind about this asinine plan.

"Make sure you have all of that roadside emergency equipment if you taking Patch's car, and bring some money and cell phone with the charger. Snacks are always a good idea with water, and your I-pod. Radio stations are finicky on country roads." Patch nodded his head in agreement with her mother. Nora was surprised how much they knew about road trips.

"Anything else?" Nora asked after the pause on the other end stretched for longer than three seconds.

"Just...stay safe, honey. I know Patch is there and that gives me some comfort, but stay safe all the same. Alright honey?"

"Yes mom, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you, bye."

"Bye! Doug says have a nice trip! Love you!"

Nora hung up; making a face at Doug's input.

"Up for a road trip, sir?" she asked in a very fake British accent as she turned in his arms. He hugged her tightly, giving her a quick peck.

"Does she think I'm incompetent?" He glowered dangerously at the floor just over Nora's shoulder. Obviously he heard the staying safe part of that conversation. Nora kissed him, trying to get a happy emotion in him.

"I'm sure she doesn't doubt you. It's when you have your back turned she's worried about. I would probably be dead by now if you weren't here, most of the times being my own fault."

"Or, you know, those people that try to murder you every once in a while."

"That too. But that's why I have you now. You are always there to protect me from them, even if I don't want you to be."

Patch glared at the floor for a second longer before releasing his tense face muscles into a small smile.

"I am pretty good at keeping you safe."

"No one could ever do a better job."

Patch gave her a decisive kiss.

"Let's get dressed and on the road, shall we?"

* * *

><p>By the time they returned to the kitchen, Patch was dressed in khaki shorts and a simple white tee shirt, Nora in her favourite pair of white shorts and a coloured tank top. They had also gone around the house to find the items that her mother had told her about.<p>

"Let's double check we have everything," Nora said, looking at Patch expectantly. He nodded turning to the table full of road trip goods.

"I-Pod?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Cheetos, soda pop, Fuzzy Peaches, two apples and a pear."

"Okay then...cell phone charger?"

"Yours and mine."

"Water."

"At least twelve."

"Emergency shit?"

"Complete with road side flairs!"

Nora laughed at his antics.

"Pack it up babe; I believe we are ready to go."

Patch smiled before saluting to start his task. He stuffed the food in a cooler, soda pop beside an ice pack, and the cell phone chargers in the emergency equipment bag. He slung it over his shoulder, the cooler on his arm. Nora grabbed her purse, making sure lights were off and the curtains closed before heading out the door, sliding the dead bolt in place and double checking it was secure.

They decided to take Patch's Jeep beforehand, one; he had a full tank of gas, and two; his air conditioner spewed cold air, not the poisonous gas that Nora's Volkswagen gave off.

Nora jumped in the front seat while Patch put the emergency bag in the trunk and the cooler within reach in the back seat. Nora was excited, ready for her first road trip since her father's time. This made her restless and annoying as Patch grabbed a bottle of water for himself.

"Come on! Let's move! I want to get at least get out of the driveway before my mother gets home!" Nora called, a teasing smile brightening her face.

"I will not take you anywhere if you can't tone it down a notch, crazy. We'll begin this journey when I say the journey begins. Got it?" Nora rolled her eyes and pulled on her seatbelt.

"I'm quiet now...can we go?"

"We're going, we're going," Patch mumbled as he slid in the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Do you have a GPS or something?" Nora asked.

"I have 'or something'." He leaned across Nora and clicked open the glove box. He shifted around the paint splattered flashlight and car manuals before finding exactly what he was looking for. He closed the glove box and dropped it in Nora's lap, shifting into reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

"A map? This is 'or something' alright. Grade 'A' class in my hands. Say your prayers now because I haven't taken a geography course since, like, grade five."

"I'll take my chances with you. Canada or bust?" He asked, glancing over and giving her a bright smile.

"Hells ya!"

Nora found an appropriate playlist on her I-Pod before connecting it to the car. She turned the volume dial up as the first song started. Rascal Flatts' "Life is a Highway".

"Seriously Nora?"

"It fits! We are on ROAD TRIP."

"But still...how about something else?"

"Nope, I'm D.J. You can pick the next song." She started singing the chorus obnoxiously loud.

"Nora, please shut up."

"I wanna ride it, ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"Nora, seriously, spare my ears and stop now."

"IF YOU'RE GOING MY WAY – "

"Nora."

"I WANNA RIDE –mmmfffppppphhhmm."

Patch adjusted the grip he had over his mouth.

"I swear to God, you sing another line of that song, I'm busting out my duct tape." Patch told her, giving her an exasperated look before returning his eyes to the road.

There was a moment of silence before a wet muscle rubbed his hand and he jerked it away out of reflex. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Did you just lick me? We're hardly out of your driveway!"

"So? That's nothing compared to the insults that you were throwing at me. You could just say you don't like my singing!"

"I never said I didn't like your singing."

"You told me to shut up and spare your precious little ears, and then threatened me with duct tape!" she threw her arms out to emphasize what she was saying. "I pretty sure that's a small clue leading to the fact you don't like my singing."

"I just don't like that one song, Nora. I love you're singing, I always drop whatever I'm doing and become entranced by your singing. You know that. You make fun of me for it often enough. I just didn't like your song choice."

Nora opened her mouth to tell him off and shut it again quickly.

"It still hurts my feelings." She said, reserved and sulking.

"I'm sorry, angel. Choose a different song, and sing for me, every line. I promise I'll keep my lips shut...unless of course to sing along. Only with your permission of course." He added quickly at the end. He glanced at her with a small smile.

Nora didn't return the smile, picking up her I-Pod. She scrolled through the playlist until she found a better song.

The music started to play, light and quiet. Nora began to sing along.

_You got a fast car__  
><em>_I want a ticket to anywhere__  
><em>_Maybe we make a deal__  
><em>_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better__  
><em>_Starting from zero got nothing to lose__  
><em>_Maybe we'll make something__  
><em>_But me myself I got nothing to prove__  
><em>

Patch gave her a wide grin, a certain sparkle of adoration in his eye for his girlfriend. She was just too perfect for him. He took a breath to sing the next verse. He made sure their eyes met, just so he wasn't going back on his word. Nora nodded happily.

_You got a fast car__  
><em>_And I got a plan to get us out of here__  
><em>_I been working at the convenience store__  
><em>_Managed to save just a little bit of money__  
><em>_We won't have to drive too far__  
><em>_Just 'cross the border and into the city__  
><em>_You and I can both get jobs__  
><em>_And finally see what it means to be living__  
><em>

Nora smiled, ready to alternate the lines between the two of them, for the verse fit neither one of them, since neither of them had a father. She motioned with her finger to alternate and Patch surprisingly caught on, pointing to himself to go first. Nora nodded, smiling wider at their musical connection.

_You see my old man's got a problem__  
><em>_He live with the bottle that's the way it is__  
><em>_He says his body's too old for working__  
><em>_I say his body's too young to look like his__  
><em>_My mama went off and left him__  
><em>_She wanted more from life than he could give__  
><em>_I said somebody's got to take care of him__  
><em>_So I quit school and that's what I did__  
><em>

They laughed at the delivery, going for a duet the rest of the song. The song was too perfect to not sing together.

_You got a fast car__  
><em>_But is it fast enough so we can fly away__?__  
><em>_We gotta make a decision__  
><em>_We leave tonight or live and die this way__._

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car__  
><em>_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk__  
><em>_City lights lay out before us__  
><em>_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder__  
><em>_And I had a feeling that I belonged__  
><em>_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car__  
><em>_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves__  
><em>_You still ain't got a job__  
><em>_And I work in a market as a checkout girl__  
><em>_I know things will get better__  
><em>_You'll find work and I'll get promoted__  
><em>_We'll move out of the shelter__  
><em>_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car__  
><em>_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk__  
><em>_City lights lay out before us__  
><em>_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder__  
><em>_And I had a feeling that I belonged__  
><em>_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone__  
><em>

_You got a fast car__  
><em>_And I got a job that pays all our bills__  
><em>_You stay out drinking late at the bar__  
><em>_See more of your friends than you do of your kids__  
><em>_I'd always hoped for better__  
><em>_Thought maybe together you and me would find it__  
><em>_I got no plans I ain't going nowhere__  
><em>_So take your fast car and keep on driving__  
><em>

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car__  
><em>_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk__  
><em>_City lights lay out before us__  
><em>_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder__  
><em>_And I had a feeling that I belonged__  
><em>_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone__  
><em>

_You got a fast car__  
><em>_But is it fast enough so you can fly away__?__  
><em>_You gotta make a decision__  
><em>_You leave tonight or live and die this way__._

"That's a bit depressing, now that I think about it."

"Yeah, just a bit. You were wonderful, by the way. Like always."

Nora blushed, his sweet comments still making her heart flip like when it did when they first met.

"Thank you."

The pause between them was brief before Patch spoke again.

"Do you want to stay where you are, Nora? Where you live, in the town you're in."

"No, I don't. I want to find some place for me and you, when we get out of school. Some place for ourselves that we can call our own. But I want to visit from time to time."

"Me too, angel. There are just too many memories there to forget about and leave behind."

"Good and bad ones...like biology, Chauncey, Bo's..."

"Anne, Delphic..."

Nora smiled, but quickly frowned.

"We've been through a lot."

"You could say that again."

"We've been through a lot."

Patch flicked her thigh, but smiled, keeping his eyes forward but managed to catch Nora's smile out of the corner of his eye. The sombre mood was lifted to a lighter one, more appropriate for a road trip.

"What other songs do you have on your I-Pod? We'll have a karaoke contest."

Nora grinned devilishly.

"Patch, clearly you have not had a sleepover with a certain Vee Sky, 'cause we sang for a full 24 hours. You do not know what you have just signed up for."

* * *

><p>Twenty-three songs later, Patch finally surrendered.<p>

"Water! More water!" he whispered hoarsely. Three empty bottles were scattered around him, Nora sipping carefully from her first one. She reached in the backseat afterwards, pulling another water out of the cooler.

"You should have backed out while you could," Nora advised as she watched Patch chug back most of the bottle. He took a grateful gasp before replying.

"I'll remember that next time and warn unsuspecting victims."

Nora giggled. She was proud for finally beating Patch at something. It seemed nearly impossible for any other activity. The only victory she had over him was being more girly, and when he was trying, it was a rather difficult task to accomplish.

"Hey angel, can you grab that map? This is as far as I go without it."

Nora pulled it out from under her leg and unfolded it carefully.

"Okay, where are we?" she peered at the road signs for some clues before guessing on the map.

"Well, since Canada is definitely not south of us, we should turn this baby right side up." Patch said, turning the map around. "Now, we are...here." He pointed to a spot on the map his gaze flicking from the road to the map and back again.

"Well, since we don't actually have a destination, just keep going north."

"What about a gas station?"

Nora was quiet a minute while she studied the map legend and the area Patch pointed to.

"Well. There are no such things as gas stations in this state. Sorry."

Patch laughed. "I see. So that place over there is _not _a gas station?" Patch pointed.

"Well, look at that! The species must have migrated for the summer!" Patch shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Only you, angel."

They took the next exit and back tracked to the gas station before. It was about 4:oo when they pulled up.

Nora got out and stretched her arms and legs. Her stomach complained rather loudly, loud enough for Patch to smirk at her.

"Go get some more water, little fishy. We need to replenish our stock. I'll pump the gas." Nora ordered Patch. He looked over her for a minute with no expression, just his dark gaze sweeping over her face and body. His eyes met hers for a minute before he stepped forward and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder gently.

"Okay. I'll use the bathroom while I'm there. Think of somewhere to eat while I'm gone."

Nora was left in a daze. She barely registered the numbers rising as she thought of what the hell just happened. The pump stopped by itself, and before he got back, she paid with her own money, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get near the bill for the upcoming meal. She looked around for ideas on where to go, and that's when she caught sight of a diner just across the street. It was a single building, with a weathered sign. It advertised its authentic Italian food. Nora smiled.

Patch returned with numerous water bottles in his arms, motioning with his head for Nora to get the car door for him. She opened it and the lid of the cooler and backed up quickly. Patch heaved the bottles at the cooler and all but two managed to get in. They picked them up and shoved the lid back on.

"Alright, one job done. Did you decide where we are going to eat?"

"There. It's just perfect."

" 'Ciotti's. Experience the thrill of Italy together.' It looks far from perfect, but nothing's perfect. With the exception of me, of course." Nora elbowed him, not tall enough for his ribs but nailed his kidney. "Ow, okay, I get it. You're pretty perfect too. Hop in, we'll be there before dinner rush, so that's good for time."

They got in, not bothering with seatbelts before parking on the other side in the diner's parking lot. Patch waited for Nora to get around the car before offering his hand. Nora accepted, and they walked up together.

The business was clearly family run, advertising the Ciotti's long run. There were checkered table clothes and small lamps on each table, giving it a cute and romantic atmosphere. A huge chef was in the kitchen, visible through a window in the far wall. He served steaming plates and three waitresses and a waiter picked them up, methodically going around to the six occupied tables. Two looked like regulars, the rest travellers like Nora and Patch.

One of the waitresses saw them standing there, and after pouring a cup of coffee and returning the pot, headed their way. She was an older lady with a hue of pink in her perm and an overload of blue eye shadow and mascara for her age and occupation. The waitress walked with purpose, her out-of-uniform dress and apron giving her a crazy grandmother look. She had a twinkle in her eye, though, as she took over the job of the absent hostess, pulling two menus from the bottom of the podium.

"Just the two of you, I assume?"

Patch put on his charm and nodded with a sexy smile.

"Do you want a seat on the floor, 'cause for a couple as sweet as you, I can get you something a bit more private." She said in a whisper, leaning closer to Patch. Nora swore that the lady smelt him as she leaned closer. Patch raised his eyebrows briefly at Nora, the lady oblivious to their exchange. Taking a breath, Patch leaned closer as well, resting his elbows on the podium. The old lady looked as though she was going to keel over from his proximity.

"I'm not sure. Where would this table be, darling?"

"It would be on the roof. Only one table, very private." She said leaning even closer.

Patch looked back at Nora, the humour from the lady's reaction clear in his eye as he talked.

"I don't know. Angel? Do you want to go to the roof?"

Nora played along with him, rubbing his back discreetly as she widened her grey eyes for the greatest effect of innocence.

"I think that the private table sounds perfect for us."

"Of course, angel. Could we please take the private roof table please?" He asked, giving the waitress a soul searching look with his beautiful eyes.

"Follow me, you two. I think you are the cutest couple in existence."

They followed her fast pace through the diner, up a hidden flight of stairs in the kitchen, and through a heavy metal door that lead them to the roof. The waitress kept the door propped open the door with a cinderblock while Patch and Nora looked at the set up.

The gravel on the roof was cleared a bit to make a path from the door to a two seated table. A lattus crawling with vines growing from pots surrounded the table from 3 sides, giving the feel of false walls. It blocked the view, but there wasn't much of one to begin with. Small white Christmas lights where woven between the vines, and if it were later with the sun set, it would be even more beautiful. The table had a pristine white table cloth, and the same lamp as the other tables in the diner lit up the cutlery and plates, which were already set.

"Is it to your liking?" the waitress asked after a minute of the couple in silence. Nora could only nod, while Patch answered.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you so much. I told you this place was perfect, Nora." The waitress smiled, a genuine one, not one to make Patch smirk. She stepped around them and set the menus down before walking back.

"I'll be back in a few to take your orders." She left them, her footsteps echoing down the stairwell. Patch took Nora's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He pulled gently, leading them down the path and to the table. Like the gentleman he never was, he pulled her chair out gesturing for her to sit. After she was settled, he took his own.

"Didn't think they would actually be perfect, did you?" Patch teased lightly as he picked up his menu.

"Of course I knew it would be perfect. Have I been wrong before?" She stated as she followed his lead and picked up her own menu, kicking her shoes off under the table.

"Nope, never. It's impossible for you to make a mistake."

Nora smiled; glad she got one thing through his head. They sat in silence for a minute, reading, deciding, when a thought came to Nora.

"Patch?"

"Yes?"

"Your last name, Cipriano, that's Italian, right?" She asked without looking up.

"Say my last name again."

Puzzled, Nora looked over the top of her menu to see Patch staring intently at her, or more specifically, her mouth. She repeated his name, not sure what he was getting at.

"Now say provoking."

Memories flooded her mind as she recalled their earliest conversations, more like disagreement with Patch. He had asked her to repeat the same thing, for it looked provocative. She just got more upset with him. Now it was time for pay back.

She placed her menu back on the table again, crossing her arms as she leaned forward. Under the table, she stretched her legs out, searching and finding the toe of his shoe. She made sure he was paying attention.

"Provoking." She said slowly, running her bare foot up his unclothed shin, stopping at his knee briefly before slowly dropping it again. She left her foot on top of his, feeling his feet shift around. Patch took a deep breath while closing his eyes.

"It's a wonder that I'm sent to hell for all the impure thoughts that litter my mind."

Nora smiled. Success.

"Well, let's figure out what we're eating then we'll have a talk about what these impure thoughts entail."

"You. And one time...wait, that was you as well. Yeah, that's it. Just you. There's no real mystery there."

Nora grinned at his honesty. "No need to talk about it then?"

"Yeah, maybe another time when we're alone. Defiantly a bad idea bringing it up here."

"Of course. I won't forget about it. Now, you never did tell me. Is your last name Italian?"

Patch looked at her, no clue to what he was thinking in his eyes, before looking at the menu again.

"Want to get spaghetti and meatballs to share? Then we can re-enact The Lady and the Tramp." Nora snorted, contradictory to the nickname "lady". She imagined Patch using his nose to roll a meatball over to her. The snort turned into a full blown laugh. Patch took this as agreement with his idea.

"Alright, S&M it is."

"Excuse me?"

"S&M, you know for spaghetti and meat...oh Nora, get you mind out of the gutter. I'm the one that's supposed to think dirty."

"You just said S&M it is! Any other time, you would have actually meant it, like your usual inappropriate self. What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'm having lasagna now, thank you. You can have S&M all for yourself."

"Fine, but I also want some garlic bread sticks."

"Is that also something dirty?"

"No, it's delicious."

The menus were stacked on the side of the table now, both of them staring the other down. Patch was leaning forward, arms crossed, this fight intriguing him. Nora leaned away from him, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. Their feet, however, remained intertwined, giving them the reassurance this was not a legitimate fight.

The waitress came to take their orders, the sickly sweet act of love Patch and Nora played for her disguised any strings of tension between them. Patch really only had to compliment her eyes, and they were in the clear for the rest of the night. Once the echo of her footsteps had disappeared again, the silence between them became harder to maintain. It had come to the point that they could barely keep their hands folded and to themselves. They weren't very good at staying mad at each other.

Patch caved first, sliding his chair around the table and next to Nora's. He frowned at his plate on the other side of the table and started rearranging the table to accompany his new position. Nora said nothing, did nothing besides watching his hands move around the glasses and cutlery, pushing the lamp to where his plate was, and eventually having it flawlessly rearranged. Suddenly his hands were no longer in her line of vision, rather cradling her face, tilting her head up gently.

The last thing she saw was Patch's eyes, glinting brightly in the light before their eyes lowered. His lips were so soft yet unyielding against hers, taunting her and teasing her, bringing the kiss to another layer of passion. His left hand glided from her face, tracing the side of her neck with his finger tips causing goose bumps to rise before resting on her shoulder blade, a gentle pressure. He rested that elbow on the back of her chair before changing positions in his own, bringing them closer to each other.

Nora's hands moved on their own accord, one to his neck, gripping the strength there, the other on his chest, her fingers bunching his shirt front in an uneven rhythm, similar to her heart. Their lips moved in a familiar dance before the fingers woven in Nora's hair lead her head back, ending the kiss.

"I think," Patch began in a whisper, watching Nora's face furrow at the lost, her heavy eyes not opened enough to make her aware of her surroundings. "That dinner has been served."

Nora's eyes blinked a few times and looked to the table at the steaming plates of food giving off heavenly aromas. Her mouth watered and moved as if she was saying something, but no words came out.

"Let's eat before you start inviting bugs to your mouth."

The meal was delicious, and sure enough, Patch rolled one of his meatballs to her plate, using nothing but his nose. Nora tried to wipe it off unsuccessfully as she laughed hysterically. Patch eventually took the napkin from her to clean himself up, but to only get messy again. They decided to attempt – many times – the noodle scene where they share the spaghetti noodle. They failed many times as well, but once they got the hang of it, they didn't stop, only to steal bites of Nora's lasagna. They kissed every time they achieved their goal, but it was getting late and they had to get going.

Patch and Nora argued about the bill, and Patch won, as Nora predicted. But she did leave the waitress a heavy tip and a note expressing their thanks. Patch even did a quick sketch of himself on the napkin, just to feed her fantasies. And this was only after much convincing from Nora.

Walking arm in arm to the jeep, Nora dug into Patch's pocket and fished out his keys.

"I drive for now, Patch. You'll sleep until 12 and get the red eye drive after that." She finished with a smile.

Patch didn't disagree completely, saying "Alright, but we are switching much more often than you think."

They climbed in once again, making themselves comfortable with a full stomach.

Patch looked at Nora, watching as she adjusted the seat and mirror, turning the music on to low back ground noise. Once she was done, she looked at Patch with a toothy smile.

"Who's up for round two?"

* * *

><p><em>"...Driving around on a Saturday night...<em>"

* * *

><p><em>So! I hope you enjoyed it. And FYI, I love the Rascal Flatts and have no aversion to them, I just thought Patch wouldn't be a huge fan...let me know what you think about that in a review. :) The next chapter won't be fore a while, but for a bonus to those who read the long author's notes, it's going to be in Patch's point of view. Now I'm going to try and make this a bit longer to disguise that tidbit of information. Props to you guys who are sticking with me here. There are tornado warnings around here, and where I live in Canada doesn't get that many...actually, we get them more often than zombie attacks. Well, I hope you liked it. Props to my bestie Claudia, who is a great inspiration. :D TTNF (ta-ta for now)<em>

_Love, Ella_


	5. On the Brightside

_So I'm a terrible person. I think we established that with all my other abandoned stories. This is not my best work, and I'm no longer following my previous plan for this story. This is just to get me back into the writing world. Criticize it all you want, I totally understand. :)  
>I do not own Nutella, the song, or Hush, Hush. Though I wish I owned all three. :P<em>

* * *

><p>Nora was determined. Pushing herself to her limits, she attempted the insurmountable task once again.<p>

But it was just out of her reach.

Not giving up, she tried the limits of her toes, putting ballerinas to shame as she reached for the jar of her latest craving. She let out a controlled sigh with the collapse of her feet, catching herself against the counter. Putting her hands to her hips she stared at the impossible reward. She had put it up there herself, so she blatantly refused to use an aid, knowing that if she had got it up there, she could get it down just as easy. _Or not so easy_, she thought to herself. The ordeal put the lyric to an older song in her head that related to her predicament in the most literal of ways. The tune started to play in her head and with the encouragement it provided, she launched herself at the cupboard, one hand firmly planted on the counter to give her the additional height. Extending her other arm, she strained herself, the lyrics of the song forced through her teeth.

"You're only as tall..." her body gave out, collapsing to the ground again. Blowing hair from her eyes, she glared at the cabinet, restarting the lyrics of the song. "You're only as tall as your heart will let you feel, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem." She started jumping on the spot, giving herself a pep talk. "Come on Nora, you can do this." Another failure had her groaning in exasperation at her own stubbornness and found herself giving in, boosting herself up on the counter with her knee. In her haste, she pushed the jar further into the cupboard and out of her reach entirely. "Just my luck," she muttered, moving so she was carefully standing on the narrow catwalk of the counter. She made sure that she was careful not to bump anything with her newly acquired height.

Nora's face broke into a grin as her hands gripped her prize. A voice sounded from the kitchen doorway, startling her.

"What are you doing up there, angel?"

Turning too quickly to be safe, she lost her balance, her arms flailing about to find purchase on the shelves of the cabinet, or at the very least, the cabinet door. This attempt for her balance had glasses and mugs falling around her, shattering into dangerous shards, big and small. Her socked feet slipped on an area of water on the counter, and all hope of maintaining an upright position was lost.

Quick as a flash, she felt the pressure of his hands wrap around her waist, steadying her all while removing her from the wreckage. He shifted her so her legs were wrapped around him, facing him as he brought her to the other side of the kitchen and placing her on the counter there.

His eyes gave away his worry, the furrow between them betraying his concern for her. "Why were you trying to kill yourself over..." he started strongly before he trailed off, looking at the container that managed to stay with her person. "Nutella?"

She blushed, quickly removing her eyes from his in attempt to conceal her embarrassment. The current position in her kitchen stirred memories from one of their first encounters together, the night of the taco fiasco.

"We were out of jam, and I wanted chocolate, so I went for the next best bread spread. When did you get here?" As she spoke she felt his fingers trail down the tops of her thigh, past her knee and along her calf before stopping at her ankle, his body crouched low to the ground to accommodate the length of her leg. She felt short of breath.

"I had just come in and heard you making a racket in here and when walked in, I saw you up on the counter." He gave her a dry look before pulling off her sock. "Your foot's bleeding, by the way."

"I don't feel any pain...holy mother of sweet baby Jesus that hurt!" She unsuccessfully tried to work her foot from his grip as he pulled not one, but two pieces of glass from it.

She bit her lip as she tried to stop her tears. He examined her foot carefully to ensure there was nothing else invading her, satisfied when he found none. Grabbing a tea-towel from the refrigerator handle, he wound it around her wound carefully, applying gentle pressure while reliving himself from his crouched position. In an afterthought, he took the sock off her other foot, but was relieved to find it came through unscathed.

"Can you hold this steady while I get something to fix you?" he asked with a small smile, his question receiving an immediate nod. Guilt encompassed his dark eyes when he saw a tear flee from her eye due to her jerky movement. Brushing it away, he kissed her forehead in an unspoken apology, waiting for her to replace his hands with hers. When he felt her shift, he moved for the bathroom, in search for the first aid kit she had stored there.

Nora waited until he was out of the room before removing the towel carefully, wanting to see the damage for herself. Two separate jagged cuts greeted her, both on the arch of her foot, a fingernails length apart. She made a face at the amount of blood coming from them before replacing the towel again. Patch came in just as she secured the towel, her eyes clashing with his as he sat in front of her on the floor. He sat with his knees apart and bent, with his feet propped against the bottom of the counter, his knee cap providing a resting place for her heel so he had greater access to her cuts. He put the kit on the floor in front of him, taking out the necessary equipment.

"They won't need stitches, so no hospital needed. You just need the care of Dr. Cipriano." He said with a wink to her before bending his head to aid her. She gave a breathy laugh before responding.

"I'm assuming he's the best doctor around?" She asked, paying careful attention to the gentleness and soothing effect of his fingers.

"For you, the best is essential." She laughed out loud before falling silent, observing his skillful ways of healing her. The situation brought back a memory to Nora that felt the need to share with Patch.

"When I was younger, I cut my toe open when I was at a rented cottage with my dad. We had no real medical equipment, just a Band-Aid he found in the bathroom but nothing to disinfect it." She winced at Patch's application of disinfectant. "So he McGivered something to help and decided that pouring rum into it would be just fine until we returned." Patch wrinkled his nose in empathy as he applied two bandages, kissing them quickly as though it were to ease the pain some more.

"Well, I hope I did a better job than he did," Patch commented as he stood up, stepping over the medical supplies to stand between her legs. Nora finished nodded as he kissed her check before moving to her mouth. He pulled back before she could make it any more sensual.

"I'm sorry for causing you to hurt yourself, angel. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"Apology accepted. And I'll be fine as soon as you kiss me." She said with a smirk.

"As you wish..." He moved in again with his own smirk. Their lips met with a spark, teasing and tempting each other before meeting with a passion. They fought for dominance, Nora putting up a fight before finally succumbing to Patch's advances. Until then, their hands were firmly set on the counter, resisting the urge to explore one another. The temptation proved too great for them once things started really heating up.

Nora's hands ran from his abdomen up to his shoulders, where she gripped them tight in ecstasy before moving towards his hair. She pulled him closer with her fingers threaded in his hair, her knees tightening to keep him stationary. Patch's hands were like feathers on her bare thighs, running up a down slowly, though the steady rhythm became irregular as time went on. The movement spread steady goose bumps over Nora's body, shivers that made her whimper in desire. His hands moved quickly from her legs to her rib cage, Patch's self control was battered with each of the small noises of pleasure that escaped her- she could feel it within the tightening of his fingers on her waist. Sure enough, Patch broke away from the kiss, moving south for an attack on her neck and collarbone. Nora's breath was coming fast, and Patch couldn't help but be enraptured by the gentle heave of her chest. Groaning slightly, he made an attempt to control himself, burying his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet perfume.

"Why'd ya stop?" Nora breathed to him, running her cheek along his midnight locks, her fingers still tangled up in them. His hands moved from her waist to her shoulder blades, kissing her neck before extracting himself from her space. He observed her face closely, watching the flush on her cheeks and slightly dazed expression. A satisfied smile crept up on his face.

"Because your mother will be here within the hour."

Nora groaned, lightly bringing her fist on his chest in frustration as she imitated the same positions that Patch was in not moments ago.

"That women will be the death of me." She told him moving to wrap her arms around him in an amorous hug.

"She will be if she comes home and finds this disaster area." Nora lifted her eyes to look over the mess she created. It would definitely be a scene of panic if her mother did witness what Nora created. She groaned again.

"I don't want to clean." A thought occurred to her. She raised her head, turning on the charm that Patch was guaranteed to succumb to.

"It's a shame that I'm broken and unable to engage in physical labour..." She gave him a shady smile.

"No way, angel. I'll sweep, but you can pick up the big pieces. Just wear gloves so your hands aren't in danger."

"Sounds wonderful, but how I am supposed to walk all the way over there with my lame foot?" She asked with a theatrical pout.

Rolling his eyes, Patch lifted her off the counter, grabbing rubber gloves from a drawer on the way over to the scene of the crime.

"That's how babe. Now, do what you can while I find the broom." Nora smiled gratefully before turning to the task at hand.

"And Nora?" She turned to look at him expectantly.

"Next time just ask me to get the Nutella. It would have saved a lot of work." He winked as he left the room.

Nora smiled to herself. And as soon as their done, they would have Nutella sandwiches to celebrate. They did earn them, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>You're only as tall as your heart will let you feel, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem. And when the going get's rough, and you feel like you may fall, just look on the bright side, you're roughly six feet tall...<strong>

**On the Brightside - Nevershoutnever!**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I'm having my doubts for putting this up, but whatever... R&amp;R if you want to rant, I think I got back to most of your reviews...it's been a while, so I never did, don't hold it against me, just review again! :D And I love Nutella with a passion. That was my inspiration for this chapter. And Nevershoutnever! He's pretty awesome too. <em>

_Love, Ella_


	6. I Wonder

_Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! _  
><em>This chapter is the beginning of a much bigger chapter that will be coming soon. A while ago, I promised a chapter in Patch's POV, and the next chapter will have the majority in his POV. But this is just Nora in third person, and it's rather short, but don't be too dissapointed. In the next day or two, I will post the rest of it. :D<em>

_Thanks again for all the support I've been getting!_

* * *

><p>Nora paused for a second to glance at the Disney movie playing. It wasn't her choice to watch Sleeping Beauty, it was Vee's little cousin that decided on the evening's entertainment.<p>

Nora held back a groan at the thought of her friend. Vee had cowered at the thought of the child having a temper tantrum, and instead of keeping her word with her aunt; she brought her to Nora's as fast as she could. Claiming she was going to have a nervous breakdown at the thought of an episode, she dumped the child with Nora without an introduction or any instruction. She took off as soon as Nora had acknowledged the child without an indication for how long Nora might have to watch the little girl. She had taken her inside, rearranging her plans for the night with the new burden.

That night she had planned to stay with Patch, who had been absent of late. Conflicting schedules and exhaustion controlled their lives, keeping them from seeing each other for a week and half. In Nora's opinion, it had been forever. To start the evening, she was going to make spaghetti with her uncle's famous cheese-stuffed meatball recipe. Patch was Italian after all. Then they planned to stay at his underground apartment for the night, catching up on each other's lives'. And maybe a little of something else...

But the little girl, whose name Nora found was Beth, foiled Nora's plans for a romantic evening. This had her less than impressed, but she persevered, racking her brain for an alternative. Nora had given her the option to pick one of her old Disney movies from her massive collection of VHS tapes, so Beth had chosen Sleeping Beauty. She said it had been over three days since she had last seen it, so it was the obvious choice. Glad to keep her occupied, Nora agreed, not questioning how much TV the tiny person watched. After making sure she was comfortable for the minute, Nora went back to the kitchen to finish prepping the meal.

She started seasoning the meat she had just taken out and defrosted, moving around the kitchen to find just the right ingredients and spices. The movie was audible in the kitchen, so Nora subconsciously followed along with the story line, humming along with Aurora. Soon, instead of walking from cupboard to cupboard, she tested her dance steps, imitating the way the princess pranced around the forest with the woodland creatures.

Conjuring up the words in her mind, she sang to her heart's content, not caring in the least if Beth didn't want to hear her.

_I wonder, I wonder,  
>I wonder why each little bird has a someone<br>To sing to, sweet things to,  
>A gay little love melody<em>

_I wonder, I wonder,  
>I wonder if my heart keeps singing,<br>Will my song go winging  
>To someone, who'll find me<br>And bring back a love song to me._

The short song ended with the Princesses narration of her reoccurring dream, involving her waking up before the best part. Nora's eyes widened as the made the connection to her own life. A blush instantly formed on her face as she tried to shake the thought. She forced herself to concentrate on the mixing task at hand, but her mind betrayed her, floating back to the last couple of restless nights.

Because of the lack of social time Nora and Patch had, he thought it would brilliant to infiltrate her dreams, spending time with her there instead of real life. The problem was that Nora's dreams involving Patch were rather...lustful, and he took full advantage of her subconscious emotions.

Nora's blush deepened rather than dispersed as she tried to block the ghost pressures that appeared on her body. A stroke of his knuckles across her cheek, his hand pressing on her lower back, soft fingertips on her collar bone...and there was so much more she didn't dare to bring up with children around. Putting down the meat, she braced herself against the counter, taking deep breaths to calm down.

A chuckle sounded in her ear, identical to the one that he made as she voiced her pleasure to him in the dreams. She wheeled around quickly with her eyes wide, looking for the culprit in the kitchen. Heart racing in excitement, her chest heaved as she searched the empty room. Her breathing and heart rate became regular again, a sigh of disappointment escaping her. Shaking her head to get past the lost hope, she lost herself once again in the preparations, and after that, the movie.

"For a bucket of oats? And perhaps a few...carrots?" she imitated the deep voice of the prince, smiling to herself at her lame impersonation.

Plopping the freshly rolled meatballs into the hot oil of the frying pan, she started humming the same tune that enchanted the prince. When she started swaying, she made an effort to avoid the stove area, letting the food cook. Closing her eyes, she imitated the dance Aurora was doing, spinning so that her hair was flying around her. She imagined a medieval dress moving in the same way, and for the first time since she was six, imagined she was a princess.

Remembering where she was, she turned toward the stove, and started flipping the meatballs. She refused to let her imagination ruin her dinner with Patch. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, Nora's hips started to move in a dance that she couldn't contain. She giggled softly at the reaction Patch would have at her silly antics, but continued the miniscule dance anyway, unaware of his presence behind her.

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUNNNNN!<em>

_Love it? Hate it? Want the next part right now? Want Patch to come in his glorious point of view?_ _Let me knowww, I treasure reviews like I treasure cookies. :)  
>Hopefully you recognize that the song's from Sleeping Beauty...the next chapter will also have Sleeping Beauty songs...but shh, it's a secret. ;) <em>

_Love, Ella._


	7. Once Upon a Dream

_I FINISHED IT! I was too excited to make you wait 'till tomorrow, so you lucky biatches get it early. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Remember, Patch POV! :D_

* * *

><p>I smirked at the girl in front of me, taking her body in for the first time in what it felt like years. It was a relief to see that she looked contented, or more importantly, happy. Seeing her like this made my smile fuller.<p>

Nora's back was to me, focused on the food cooking in front of her. Hearing the TV, I crept forward, looking to see what was playing on the living room. A little girl with bright eyes was watching me move towards her silently with her full attention. I gave a little wave and a disarming smile, hoping she wouldn't raise the alarm and ruin my cover. She nodded slightly at me, turning back to the television and forgetting me completely. I was slightly confused, but other than a quick eyes brow raise, put it out of my mind. I moved backwards into the kitchen again, finding that Nora moved from her place at the stove to loping around the kitchen in a graceful way. I quickly realized she was dancing to the music of the movie, loosing herself.

She looked beautiful, her eyes closed an peaceful as she swayed this way and that. She stopped suddenly, as she looked around her, but never looking in my direction. I kept my chuckle quiet as she played out the scene.

"Oh, it's my dream prince," she said to the broom sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Skipping over to it, she bowed to it, naming it "Your Highness", before she danced with the broom as her partner. She was speaking to it as it were really the prince.

"You know I'm really not supposed to talk with strangers, but we've met before." I had a full blown smile now, watching my angel act like a child. For the minute I had, I listened to my angel, falling victim to her hypnotic voice.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_Yes, I know it's true_

_that visions are seldom all they seem. _

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do – _

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream._

As she started the song again, I decided to talk to the girl. I went away in my usual soundless fashion, easing myself into the couch beside the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Patch. What's your name?"

"Beth. Why are you here?"

"You know the girl that's watching you? She's my girlfriend."

"Oh. She's pretty."

"Trust me, I don't forget." I said, looking at her to give a smile. "I'm going to go talk to her, so I would appreciate if you could stay in here for a bit, okay?"

"Are you going to kiss her?"

"Um...yeah."

"Okay. I'll stay here."

"Cool."

The whole exchange lasted a few seconds, so I was in time to still watch Nora dance and sing the verse.

I looked behind me to the TV to see a prince of the like watching the princess on screen dance. My smile transformed into a mischievous one as a new idea grew in my mind. I walked forward in a silent matter craning my neck to watch for my cue. I had planned to just whisper the lyrics in her ear, keeping it as close the script as possible. Little did I know that the effect Nora had on me would bring the child out of myself also.

At the exact moment, I fell into step with Nora, anticipating her reaction. I felt her stiffen slightly as my fingers threaded through her outstretched hand, my other hand gripping her waist. She instantly relaxed as I sang my heart out.

"The way you did once upon a dream. " I sang as she turned in my grip, a huge smile gracing her face. As the princess fumbled over her introduction, my princess wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in a tight hug. I reciprocated, not understanding how much I missed the feeling of her in my arms until now, the thought making me tighten the embrace. I lifted her off the ground slightly, not moving to end the hug until I heard her make gagging noises. I set her down reluctantly with a guilty smile.

Immediately, we just searched each other's eyes, the feelings of reunion too much to express verbally. I allowed every emotion I had to the surface of my eyes, causing her to gasp at the revelation. Composing herself, she brushed her lips against mine, a hint of the immediate future was to hold.

"I missed you too."

Smiling wider at her ability to simplify my most complex feelings, I bent to possess her lips with a passion.

A reverent sigh escaped my angel, her hands trailing up my neck and into my hair. Goosebumps rose along my skin as I desperately tried to keep my grip on her face as gentle as possible. The kiss had me delirious, and Nora assisted it further when her fingers gentle tugged at my scalp. I groaned, unable to contain my feelings any longer.

Nora broke the kiss quickly with alarm on her face.

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger upon my mouth. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration at her caution. I very much wanted her lips to replace her finger and so I went against her will and attempted to kiss her again.

She turned her head away from my attack and giggled at my motions. "Quit it, Romeo. We have an unexpected guest tonight, so we have to keep quiet." I looked over her shoulder to the child sitting on the couch, oblivious to the action in the kitchen like I had asked her to.

"We have an understanding." I stated, looking back to my girl, but Nora was preoccupied. She was looking over my shoulder, and before I could protest, was stepping out of my arms to the stove behind me. The meatballs were hissing and spitting for our attention, ending our embrace for the moment.

Turning off the element, she moved the meatballs off the heat, rolling them over gently to see the damage. Her shoulders relaxed, so I knew I had nothing to apologise for.

"Phew," Nora said with a relived smile as she turned back to me, eager to be together again. "I thought you made me ruin our dinner."

I gave her a dry look.

"I don't believe you made a word of protest for your meatballs to stop the exchange of our undying love." Before she could make a comment, I pulled her in my arms again and started dancing around the room with her. The prince on screen was already walking through the woods with his pricess, a choir singing their song in the background. The dance steps I made up didn't make sense, much too fast for the music, and absolutely ridiculous. All of this didn't stop me from continuing. Already looking like a fool, I decided that I had to sing to complete the scene.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. _

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_Yes I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. _

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do..._

My voice was loud and embarrassing, emphasizing the wrong parts of the lyrics. I was holding Nora close as she laughed until she couldn't breathe but still able to keep up with the steps across our kitchen dance floor. Her laughter contagious, I attempted to keep singing, but had to succumb to the ridiculousness of it all. Breathless, I brought to the edge of the kitchen, sliding down a wall until we were leaning against it with our legs stretched out in front of us. We gave each other room to catch our breath, taking a few minutes to relax our tense stomach muscles.

"I think we just owned Sleeping Beauty and her prince." I commented, rolling my head to look at her.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she wrapped her arms around my middle, resting her head against the steady beat of my heart. I pulled her even closer, resting the hollow of my cheek against the top of her red hair. I don't care what she said to prove otherwise, she's my red head.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I pulled away, willing to make her smile again.

"So, is the kid on the couch another love child you failed to tell me about?" I raised an eyebrow in inquiry. It was her turn to give a dry look, with the reaction I was looking for and an additional shoulder punch.

"It's Vee's cousin. Her name is Beth, and I have no idea how long she's going to be here. Sorry for screwing up our plans."

I shook my head at her apology, "It's not your fault angel. I'm okay with it, she's pretty...mature for her age. And I don't care where I am tonight, as long as I'm with you." I smirked, holding her chin between my thumb and finger while I kissed her gently.

"Besides," I carried on. "When we have our own kids, we'll sick 'em on Vee to get her back." I had been looking just past her, but when I looked down with another smile, it disappeared almost immediately when I saw her blank face.

"What's wrong, angel? Don't worry, we won't make them hate her completely, no matter how attractive that idea may seem." My reassuring smile failed as well as she got up without looking at me, moving across the kitchen.

"Angel, what's the matter? What did I say to upset you?" I followed her around the kitchen while giving her space. She kept her back to me at all times as she flounced around the kitchen, cleaning up and putting things away.

"Nora, please?" I asked, getting desperate. I didn't want to ruin tonight, but somehow I did. _Stupid Patch! _

Finally she stopped beside the sink, cooked meatballs wrapped in a paper towel, her arms wrapped around herself. I was beating myself up in my head so much I almost missed what she said in a near whisper.

"What did you mean by 'our own kids'?"

I took a minute to understand what she was asking and another minute to gather my thoughts, ensuring that I didn't screw us over even more. I started slowly.

"After school, I was thinking that..." I winced at my pause. She had picked off the paper towel. "I thought that we could continue our lives together..." She grabbed a pepper grinder and started viciously grinding it. "...like a house and marriage and kids."

She stopped, the pepper grinder in her hand slipping away. I prevented the clatter of impact, catching it just in time. I would have let it fall if I had not noticed that it could get me closer to her. This way, I could read her face that much better.

"Is that too big a dream?" I asked quietly, willing to back off completely if it was what she wished.

I heard her sniff once before shaking her head very slowly, but disagreeing all the same.

"I think..." she took a minute to collect the strength to look at me in the eye. "I think that sounds like the best dream a girl could ask for." Her eyes were firm, yet watery, and completely breathtaking in my opinion. I was taken aback, trying to comprehend what she was agreeing with.

Emotions of every sort were threatening to break loose from my heart, ones that would cause me to weep with relief and joy and scream to the heavens my thankfulness. But years of habit had me storing the feelings to a deeper place inside of me, and as soon as I was alone, I would express them in every capacity. Perhaps even in front of Nora, due to this new level of trust we conquered. But for now, I kept my eyes open for her scrutiny, and in a quiet voice, let out some of the emotion through my words to her.

"Thank you, angel. Thank you for the new life you've given me." I whispered to her when I cautiously took her hands in mine and kissing them lightly, never taking my eyes off hers. Nora only nodded with a shaky smile. My enthusiasm was catching as I watched her face carefully. It developed into a bigger smile as I peered into her mind. She was thinking of the prospects these plans would bring to her life and what our kids could possibly look like.

I smiled at her, relieved that she was thinking that they were to have my eyes and her hair, our little demons we'll care for and love. I projected some of my own images of the family I thought we might have, having her gasp and look up at me in wonder. Her eyes were unfocused as she studied within her mind the image I gave her closely. I still had her hands in mine, the sweet scent of her lotion encouraging me to continue brushing my lips across her knuckles. I kept my eyes trained on hers, reading the emotions, watching them play across her face in a private movie for me.

We kept this up, showing each other the different aspects of our lives that we could dream about for the future, the way we'll raise our kids and handle the different life situations that were guaranteed to occur. Finally, as she passed me a picture of her doing our daughter's hair, I ended the activity for now, distracting her with a spin that left her disoriented. She laughed aloud, the sound like honey in my ears as we completed the dance move. We kissed again when she was with me, lost in our own little world.

~*^_character p.o.v. change_^*~

They failed to notice that Beth had grown tired of her movie and wandered into the kitchen, watching the couple flirt and dance. She looked on with a knowing smile, rocking on her toes as she waited for them to acknowledge her. Finally the dark haired boy, Patch, glanced past his girlfriend to the couch where she was supposed to be, his eyes widening in worry as he searched the surrounding area for her. When they darted across the kitchen, his shoulders went slack with relief and he smiled at her. Patch bent his head so he could whisper in the girl's ear. Beth still watched as her new babysitter looked over her shoulder.

"What's up Beth?" The girl asked her. Beth couldn't remember her name.

"Are you guys going to get married?" She waited as they both stumbled over their words, their cheeks getting a bit red as they shared a smile.

"Not today, but sometime in the future." The girl finally said. Patch winked at Beth, mouthing the words "Today," to her. This caused Beth to giggle as skip over to them, craning her neck to see their faces properly. She had remembered what she had wandered over to the kitchen for.

"Can I have a cookie please?" she asked. She watched Patch and girl exchange a look before the girl crouched down to her level.

"We can actually have a real dinner ready in a few minutes, if you can wait a bit longer for food." Beth nodded before going back to the living room. Instead of watching the movie though, she watched a real live prince and princess in the kitchen.

They started moving things around, dishes clanking together and the forks and knives making noises as they were taken from the drawer and set on the table. Patch and girl kept looking at each other though, and Beth knew that they were looking at each other in love. She had seen it in lots of princess movies- that's how she knew what she was looking at.

Once or twice they would stop and kiss, causing Beth wrinkle her nose and look away until they finished. She didn't like the yucky parts of love, just the good stuff. Once, the girl whined at Patch, and copied her, saying her name in the same kind of voice. He called her Nora. Now that Beth heard her name, she was committed to remembering it. After a bit longer they called her to the table to eat. Her tummy had been grumbling for a while now, and she was quick to get to the table. She sat on her knees, happy to see that her spaghetti was already cut and ready for her to eat, same with her meatball.

The dinner was quiet at first they all ate. But soon, both Patch and Nora started asking Beth questions about school and her friends, which she was happy to comply. All the while she was answering with enthusiasm; Beth watched Patch and Nora closely. They kept to themselves, and after Beth looked under the table to see their feet criss-crossing with one another's, she understood why they could keep their hands to themselves. As the meal slowed and they were all picking at the scraps left on their plate, they heard the front door open. Immediately afterwards they heard a familiar voice fill the house.

"Hello? Nora? Look, I'm sorry I ditched the kid on you, but now her mother's upset with me and..." Vee trailed off as she walked into the kitchen. While Vee was talking, Beth had gotten up to take her plate to the kitchen sink, one of her mother's many dinner time rules. She was just washing her face with the face cloth there.

"Well, looky here. Romantic evening for three?" Vee asked with a raised brow and smile.

Rolling her eyes, Nora had answered Beth's cousin.

"She was great Vee. But I want all of your pay for doing your dirty work, got it?" Nora told her. Patch had gotten up to take their plates to the sink, patting Beth on the head on the way by. She watched as he winked at her before starting to rinse them.

"Agreed," Vee said rather reluctantly. Soon, the dejected look was gone from her face as she held her hand out.

"Come on Bethie, time to take you home to your mother." Looking back to Nora and Patch, Beth hugged Patch's legs first, releasing him after a second before taking off to hug Nora.

"Thank you for the movie and food Nora." She said before wrapping her arms around Nora's middle.

"I can't wait to be your flower girl." The look of surprise on Nora's face was what Beth was hoping to get out of telling her that. Giggling, she skipped over to Vee, taking her hand to be lead out to the car.

"Bye Beth!" She heard them call to her. Smiling all the way outside, Beth waited for Vee to buckle her in her car seat.

"How was today little girl? Did you have a good time?"Vee asked as she backed out of the driveway.

"I like them. It's not every day I get to meet a Prince and a Princess."

Vee laughed out loud, oblivious to Beth's confused face. She had not known Beth had said that in all seriousness. But to Beth, Patch's and Nora's love for each other was just like in her favourite fairy tales: perfect.

* * *

><p><em>That's that. I wanted to go back to Patch and Nora after she left, but it was already dragging on, so yeah. You already got a lot of them. :) Enjoy my friends...I have two more ideas for this in the works, but no word on when they might show up on here. Thank you so much to candywasted and bookgirl98 on the almost instantaneous reviews! You guys are the reason I post this shiz :D<em>

_Love, Ella_


	8. I Hate My Life, Hold onto Me

_Holy mother of Moses was this a bugger to write. Well! I'm back with a two part segment of this story. I fell back on my original plan for this, which was nice, but I still don't think I'm going to rely on it for future chapters. It's missing the hot and heavy make out session which is a common theme in all the chapters, but I hope what I put in there will suffice. Nothing else to comment on, so enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I threw the book to the other end of the bed, completely fed up with the story line and the characters. I don't know why I listen to Nora's recommendations, since every book that she's pushed on me has made me very upset. Yet, I'm always strangely attached to them, reading them all the way through no matter how aggravating they became. I felt the same obligatory pull as I stared at the book. Sighing, I reached for it once again. I was finding my place where I threw it when I heard my cell phone ring. I wrestled it out my pocket without taking my eyes off the words in front of me.<p>

I glanced at my phone, surprised to see Nora's home number flash on the screen. She usual used her cell if she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey." I answered. I wasn't paying too much attention to who replied, for I was now engrossed in the book.

"Patch? Or...Jev? I'm sorry to bother you but I just had to ask something..." the voice trailed off.

"Ms. Grey?" I asked, frowning while I closed the book again.

"Please, call my Blythe. I called because...because I really made a mess of things Patch." Her voice broke on my name. She sounded like she had been crying or on the verge of tears. Needless to say, this made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Blythe, what's wrong? Is Nora okay?" I questioned quickly, covering my bases before allowing a sob story.

"As far as I know...oh God Patch, what have I done?" I heard her voice break again and the unmistakable sound of sobs. The fact that she didn't know Nora's state of health concerned me, but I knew I wasn't going to get much more than that with her current emotional state.

"Calm down, stop crying." I waited for the tears to stop before pushing the story. "Now, tell me what happened to Nora."

I listened to the story intently as she managed to tell me everything without breaking down again. I was familiar with parts of it, having heard it from Nora for the past few weeks. The stories didn't differ much, but Nora's held a certain note of hate when she spoke to me.

Recently, Nora's mother had started seeing this guy. Nora seemed cautious of him, saying that he came across as a real shady character to her. When the relationship between her mother and this guy started escalating, Nora made her concerns known to her mother. It started out as quiet conversations while the guy wasn't with her mother, gently breaking to her that didn't trust him at all. But her mother blatantly ignored her, accepting the lavish gifts, letting him stay the night, then allowing him house keys, which lead to him moving in completely. The confrontations escalated quickly between Nora and her mother, turning from heated arguments to shouting matches. That's when Nora called me after the fights, usually crying. I would visit her whenever I could, but the new guy didn't approve of me, and I didn't want to add to the mountain of problems.

On the phone, Nora's mother had explained this and was finishing up the narrative of what had happened tonight. Apparently, the most recent argument had some physical fighting in it as well as verbal, and was more between Nora and the new fiancée than Nora and her mother. I smiled at this, glad to know that her fiery temper was still in full effect. But when her mother went on to say that the guy tried to restrain her, I stiffened. He just earned his place at the top of my shit list.

"That's when Nora took off, screaming that she wasn't to come back unless _he_ left." Blythe sniffed on the other end of the line.

"Is the guy, what's-his-name, still there?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow.

"No, he left too. I think he was going to follow her, but he ended up just sitting in the car before going the opposite direction that Nora had gone. Is she with you now?"

"No, she's not." I answered, getting out of the bed to locate my jacket.

"I thought she would see you, since she always calls you after a fall out in the Grey residence." Her voice trailed off and I took this opportunity to shrug on my jacket and tug on my shoes.

"Patch," the panic in her voice had me stopping in my place. "If she's not at Vee's either, then I don't know where she is! What if something happened on her drive? What if she tried to hurt herself?" she started sobbing again.

"I wouldn't stress about that too much, Ms. Grey. You know Nora, she wouldn't purposefully hurt herself ever. I think I know where she might be. I'll let you know after I talk to her." I already pulled the phone away from my ear but I still heard her thank you. Hanging up, I jogged to where my Jeep was parked at the Delphic parking lot.

I tried to prepare myself for the emotional state Nora would be in on my way to her assumed whereabouts. But as I pulled into the parking lot beside her car, I realised I didn't prepare for pure rage. I turned off the Jeep as I observed her from a distance.

It seemed like a temper tantrum, with her yelling and screaming and pulling at her flaming hair. She scooped up rocks from the ground and started whipping them at the ocean. She kicked the sand when the rocks ran out and beat her fists in the air. The weather seemed to sympathize, the ocean turning in its own rage as thunder rumbled in the distance. It was a powerful spectacle, my Nora turning into an avenging angel. But in a second it was all over as she collapsed into the sand, completely broken and spent.

I swung out of the Jeep, knowing that she was already aware of someone here. I walked across the beach at a brisk pace, slowing when I was close enough to hear her sobs.

"Angel?" I called softly. There was no response from her besides more aggressive crying. I took that as my cue and dropped myself on the ground behind her, gently pulling her closer. Her head was against my chest, my arms wrapped around her tightly as I let her cry. Her hands were trapped between us, but neither of us made a move. There were more important things to worry about.

Instinctively I curled around her, my shoulders hunched and my grip tight. It was my pathetic attempt to keep the pain and sadness from her, but it was the only protection I could provide. The man that caused her so much grief would soon pay. The thought brought a tight smile to my face, but I forced myself to focus on Nora. I felt her hands move to the lapels of my jacket, holding them tightly as she continued to cry and I shifted slightly to hold her more comfortably. I moved one of my hands to brush her hair from her face as I kissed the top her head. The crying was started to slow but hadn't subsided quite yet.

"It's okay, Angel. I'm here, it'll be okay." I whispered, dropping another kiss on her head. This might be one of the most painful experiences I've ever had to endure. Getting my wings ripped out didn't hurt as much as witnessing her pain.

As fate would have it, the storm that was threatening with Nora before had returned, but decided to unleash its fury. It soaked us in a few seconds and I glared at the sky, knowing that we would have to move this to someplace else. Nora didn't seem to notice though, continuing to cry as her hair turned dark as fast as the sand and our clothes. In the next minute we were completely soaked and I figured that I put it off long enough. I didn't want her getting sick on top of everything else that happened today.

I gently pulled her away, watching as she looked in confusion at me through the rain. That's when she actually noticed the rain.

"We're soaked." She croaked, her eyes looking defeated. I nodded, still watching as she wiped away the wetness from her face as best she could.

"We'll go to your car, then we can resume this." I said quietly between the claps of thunder. I watched as water drops collected on her eye lashes before she nodded, the drops falling like a miniature rain storm. I got to my feet, and offered her a hand which she accepted. Not bothering to run since we were already soaked, we walked casually to her car, Nora slipping in the driver's seat and I in the passenger without question.

There was a beat of silence in the car as we watched the storm through the windshield. I looked at her, her flushed face from her tears and another shot of pain went through me. I reached out, and bushed her cheek lightly with the backs of my fingers. She only shivered, still refusing to look in my direction.

"Tell me." I demanded in a quiet voice, never once moving my eyes off her.

She took a breath before letting it out slowly. Finally her eyes flickered to mine, just for a moment, but whatever she found there was enough for her to continue without a second glance.

"Today, I was at home." She started, her melodic voice sounding like she was telling a fairy tale and not the story of her depression. "I was just working on my homework when they both barged into my room, not even bothering to knock. That pissed me off." She rolled her eyes and I offered a grin in amusement.

"My mother looked ecstatic, giving Phil these awful goo-goo eyes the entire time he was talking to me. I ignored him for the most part, since he never has anything important to speak of. But then he said—" she broke off, shaking her head while flexing her hands on the steering wheel until they turned white. I put my hand on her knee, offering my silent support. Her gaze never left the horizon as she started up again.

"He said that they were engaged to be married and that I should start calling him my new father." She spat. "That's when I told him that no one could replace my dad, and that he shouldn't hold his breath." Slamming her hand against the steering wheel, she let out a frustrated screaming groan.

"Can you believe this guy?! That he would have the balls to say something like that to me?!" she shouted, her voice a million times louder in the car. "He's well aware of my daddy issues, no thanks to my mother, and he still thinks that he could pull that off without a comment? Who does that!?" she stopped, breathing heavily. I squeezed her knee in support of her rant, agreeing with everything that was said and making sure he paid for that. She took another deep breath and continued her story.

"After I told him off, my mother stepped in, trying to reason with me, taking his side, like always. Then out of nowhere, Phil flies off the handle, yelling at my mother. He was totally ripping on the both of us, saying that she 'raised a terrible daughter' and that I had 'no regard to authority and needed some discipline'." She quoted Phil in a deeper voice, but I could still detect the pain those comments had caused.

"My mother, for once, started defending me, but Phil told her to shut up and stop making excuses for my behaviour." Her jaw clenched as she continued. "My mother kept it up though and that's when he shoved her." Her steely gaze went from the horizon to me, her eyes filled with hate, confusion and desperation. The emotions made me want to leave and beat that bastard, but at the same time, they held me in place. I knew that this was where I needed to be, for Nora, and the bastard could wait.

"I know my mom and I haven't seen on the same level in a very long time, but she's still my mother and no one has the right to lay a hand on her. So I went up to him and shoved him back, telling him that he better stay the hell away from her. He told me then that I should learn my place in this household." Her eyes held mine as she went through the worst part of the retell. "I saw his hand come up to hit me, but I punched him first." She stopped briefly to smile at her small win, which had my expression mirror hers. I knew I loved this girl for a reason. "That really seemed to tick him off, so he grabbed me and tried to pull me out of the room. Where he planned on taking me, I don't know, but fought back. He's really scrawny and not too strong so I managed to break away and take off. I was going to call or go to your house, but I was just so...angry." she released her gaze on me and dropped her head, staring at her hands that tangled in her lap.

"And that's that." She said with finality.

I watched her, much like when we first got into the car. I knew I would never bring up what happened today again, leaving it in the past for her sake. Unless, of course, she wanted to talk about more, I would be there to listen. I contemplated what I should do next. There weren't exactly instructions for these situations.

Finally deciding, I crawled into the back seat. I reclined along the length of the bench, facing her, my back resting against to contours of the car door, my head resting on the glass. She watched me in confusion, my as soon as I held my arms out, she quickly got the idea. In seconds she was over the consol and in my arms, shifting to find a comfortable position in the cramped quarters. I let one hand fall on her hip, the other bent oddly to touch her hair gently. Staring at the ceiling of the car, I choose my words carefully.

"I'll kill him, Phil, for thinking he could lay a hand on you and not pay for it." She huffed a laugh, which made me smile. Finally, an emotion out of her other than anger and sadness. I focused on the way her fingers curled on my shirt, enjoying the sensation I went so long without.

"When he's dealt with, I'll talk some sense into your mother. Make her see that Phil is a slime ball and she should stick with loving you instead. And then, to fix you, we'll eat ice cream."

I felt her sigh.

"If only it were that easy, Patch."

"It is," I stated, wondering which part of this plan she doubted. "I've been around long enough to make sure his body is never found." She laughed again, and I smiled again.

"It's a bit harder to fix relationships. You and I both know that." She stated quietly. I blinked in astonishment. Okay then. There was no way to respond to that without starting an argument, so we fell into a silence. My hand continued to brush against her hair, lulling us both into a sleepy state. After a while, I thought she might have succumbed to an emotionally exhausted sleep, so it startled me when she spoke again.

"I hate my life." She declared in a broken whisper. I looked down to see her anguished eyes on me, dry, but the wet sparkle brightening with each second going by.

"Angel." I whispered, trying to dispute her statement yet show understanding in that one word. What couldn't be verbally announced, I forced into my eyes, trying to make her understand that I knew what she was going through. She bit her lip to try to prevent the tears from falling once again, but failed. Embarrassed, she buried her face into my shirt, severing our connection.

"Hold onto me," came her muffled request from somewhere under that unruly hair. I complied immediately, modifying my arms to wrap around her torso tightly and pressing my face into her hair. She wept and my heart broke, but finally, she was done with crying. I let her pull away and wipe her face with her sleeve before she sat up completely.

"Yours?" she questioned, keeping her voice steady.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Your tee shirts are much comfier anyways." Nora tried to argue as she walked out of the bathroom, running a towel over her hair. I grinned at her attire, very grateful for how my boxers accentuated her mile long legs and how her frame was swimming in my shirt. To her surprise, I actually had pajamas, flannel bottoms that withheld the underground chill at bay and a worn shirt, matching the one Nora was currently occupying.<p>

"Obviously," I replied from the bed. I was stretched on my stomach, the book that I had been reading previous to the phone call from her mother open in my in my line of sight. It was only to distract myself from the dangerous thoughts that occurred with Nora and showers put together.

"The Hunger Games? You actually started reading that?" She questioned as she turned to the mirror to take in her reflection.

I looked down at the book, frowning.

"You're the one that suggested it. And for your information, I'm enjoying it, even though I want to hit Catface or whatever her name is."

"Which one are you rooting for, Peeta or Gale?"

"Gale. Peeta's a prissy boy. He needs to grow a pair."

She laughed again before turning to me, still toweling her hair.

She smiled, one that didn't quiet reach her eyes, but I could tell she was trying. She dropped the towel over the back of nearby chair before taking a running start to leap onto the bed. I watched in amusement as she ran her hand over the sheets, appreciative sounds coming from her. She froze as she heard the shrill ring of her cell phone.

"My mother," she said simply, but her eyes were conflicted. She made no move to answer it, the noise echoing through the room, but she didn't continue her sheet appreciation.

"Talk to her," I prodded gently, prepared for the backlash.

She sat up abruptly, holding an accusatory finger out.

"No! I told her I wasn't going home until he was out of the picture, and I intend to stick to my word!" she glared at me, daring me to attempt that again.

"Okay, then." I agreed slowly. "But you'll have to talk to her at some point. If you're staying here, which I'm more than okay with, you'll need clothes, for starters. Though I don't mind you spending your days in my boxers..." I winked at her, making her colour slightly. "Besides the clothing, she'll want to know if you're safe, and I'd rather not have to deal with a search party at the moment."

Her shoulders slumped as she couldn't find an argument in time. The phone had stopped ringing at this point. I continued softly.

"And –if you're up to it-you can let her apologise."

Her eyes snapped to mine, full of anger once again. I put my hands up in surrender, but continued to make my point.

"Think it through, Angel. She's the only close family you have. If she died tomorrow and you two didn't reconcile, what kind of emotional state would you be in? I know this situation is complicated and messy and partly her fault, but like you said, she's still your mother, and you still love her enough to defend her despite her mistakes. I'm not asking you to forget what she's done, just forgive and move past this." I put my hands down and took hers in one of mine.

"Think about it, Angel. Don't live with regrets."

She was pointedly looking away from me, but nodded all the same.

"Okay. Fine, you win." She started. "I will, but not right now. I can't do it now." She held my eyes and I nodded.

"I'm not asking you to."

Our eyes held for another minute before she moved away, grabbing my book before sliding under the sheets. I followed without comment, pulling her closer under my arm. It was times like these where I was forever grateful for the ability to feel.

"Where were you?" she murmured, flicking to the approximate place where I was.

"Here," I said, stopping her hand at any random spot. "But first, I need to do this."

She angled her head up to look at me in question and I took that as my window of opportunity. Moving my hand from holding the page of the book, I gently pulled her jaw up before leaning in to brush my lips against hers. I hesitated before kissing her again, letting her make the call, but wasn't surprised when she forgot the book to run her fingers along my cheek before letting them fall to my chest. It was a slow kiss, full of emotion after a night like this. When we broke apart slightly breathless, she smiled again, and I was happy to see that it reached her eyes.

"Still hate your life?" I questioned quietly, not meaning to offend.

"Not this part of it." She replied before kissing my cheek and curling up into my side. I reached over to pull the string on the lamp, immersing us into darkness. We slid further under the covers, finding comfortable places with one another before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like we did on the beach last summer<em>**  
><strong><em>When the rain came down and we took cover<em>**  
><strong><em>Down in your car, out by the pier<em>**  
><strong><em>You laid me down, whispered in my ear<em>**  
><strong><em>I hate my life, hold on to me...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>So? How was it? There will be a part two, which is in the making. It will have a nice reconciliation with Nora and her mother, and Patch beating the crap out of Phil. Hopefully the retell wasn't too boring, but you can tell me your opinion on that when you drop me a review ;) Can anyone guess the song? I used quite a bit of it here, but it's been associated with other chapters. Have a good day, and hopefully another update won't take too long :)<em>

_Love, Ella_


	9. Part Two: I Hate My Life, Hold onto Me

_Look at me now. I actually have the second part of it :) It's in Nora's POV, I couldn't do Patch's again. Sorry if that disappointing. Read away!_

* * *

><p>"Stop procrastinating." Patch sing songed from the bed, not looking up from his book to know that I had restarted my hair once again. I sighed, knowing he was right.<p>

"I don't think I can do it." I whined, looking in the mirror to watch him. He didn't reply for a minute, finishing the page before closing the book. He got up and moved behind me, gripping the tops of my arms lightly while meeting my eyes through the mirror.

"You can. I believe it you can, so it's going to happen. And once you get this done, you two can start fixing whatever Phil ruined."

"Don't mention his name."

"Dually noted." He kissed the top of my head before pulling my phone from his back pocket. He threaded his hand through the space that my body and arm created and placed it on the counter beside my hand. His eyes never left mine. The remaining hand squeezed my arm slightly in support before he went back to the bed, giving me privacy.

Blowing out a shaky breath, I prepared myself for tears and anger as I dialed my home number. It only rang once before she answered.

"Nora?" her panicky voice sounded.

"Yeah." Was my only reply.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried. I know you're safe with Patch, he said he knew where you would be when I called him yesterday, but I still couldn't sleep or eat and I've been sitting by the phone all night and it's just so good to hear your voice now."

I blinked at her ramble. She had called Patch? My mother barely spoke to him when he was in her kitchen, never mind phoning him up for a chat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Patch knew exactly where I was."

"I'm so glad. But first I have to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I had done, and how I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry that I let anything come between our relationship, and I wish there was an excuse but there isn't. I would apologise on Phil's behalf, but I'm not talking to him right now."

I sucked in breath after not breathing for her whole apology. I couldn't believe that it was that easy. All the hate and distrust that had grown for my mother over the past few months dissipated with her words. I forgave her that easily. I just wanted my mother back.

"I'm sorry too mom. I shouldn't have yelled at you all those times, or made you worry all night. And I forgive you. We'll work past this."

All I could hear was my mother's tears. I wanted more than anything to hug her at that moment, but I was stuck where I was until I heard that Phil was out of the picture for good.

"It's okay mom, I'm sure we'll get past all of this quickly. Well, as long as Phil is gone." I couldn't keep the bitter tone out of my voice when I spoke his name.

"I'm giving him back his ring when he comes to move out his stuff. We're done. I can't have anyone like him in our lives again."

"Thanks mom." I smiled in unaltered happiness. I was getting my old life back.

"I'll give you a call when he's left. I won't blame you if you need a few days to recover after that ordeal." I couldn't believe my luck. She was letting me stay at Patch's!

"I'll let you know tonight. Stay safe."

"I love you Nora."

"I love you too mom."

I let my hand drop from my head, absently ending the call. I stared at the sink as I let all the information embed itself in my head. When I replayed every word of the conversation and couldn't find a single negative prospect, I turned to face Patch. I needed to share my excitement with him.

He was already at the doorway, smirking with knowledge.

"Everything work out?"

I nodded dumbly, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

He still deemed it necessary for what he said next.

"I told you so."

I rolled my eyes, but stepped closer to him so could wrap my arms around his next. He returned the hug with just as much fervour.

"I can't believe it was that easy." I whispered.

"I can."

"She's letting me stay here without complaint."

"That's new."

"Phil's leaving this afternoon, the engagement called off."

"As expected."

"She apologised."

"I hoped she would."

"We're back to normal."

"Perfect."

I pulled back to smile at him but started kissing him instead.

"Thank you." I said when we pulled away again.

"Anything for you, Angel."

* * *

><p>I went back home after another night at Patch's. As much as I loved the freedom my mother gave me, I knew we needed to hug it out. She was waiting for me in the driveway with no sign of Phil's car anywhere. As soon as I stepped outside, I was wrapped in a hug tighter than ever before. We stayed like that for a few minutes.<p>

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We headed inside and I was pleasantly surprised with how normal it looked without Phil's crap everywhere. We talked some more over tea and a few tears, but after the conversation, I felt that this situation with Phil wouldn't be happening again anytime soon.

It was that night when I heard about him. I was watching the local news with my mother, both of us emotionally exhausted and drowsy. Phil's picture popped up on the screen, with footage of a man in a stretcher being hauled into an ambulance. I sat up in attention, listening to what the anchor was saying.

"A man was found unconscious in his motel room today. He suffered major injuries from what is assumed to be a baseball bat. Police are unsure of the motive behind the attack, but suspect a gang has been involved. He is in a stable condition at this time."

I sat back as they moved to a different story. I knew that was no gang.

I found my phone quickly, sending my prime suspect a text.

**Thanks Patch.**

His reply came quickly.

_**Like I said before, anything for you.**_

I smiled before replying.

**What happened to no one finding his body?**

_**You don't want him dead Angel. I know you.**_

I frowned at the phone, already typing my disagreement. I stopped after a second. Yes, I hated Phil with a burning passion for what he did to me and my mother, but I couldn't have his death on my conscious. I sighed, deleting my previous words, cursing how Patch knew things about me that I didn't even understand. I punched in a new reply.

**You're right. But this is pretty satisfying.**

_**I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm happy to say he finally got the message**_**.**

I scoffed. I was willing to bet that Phil wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

**I love you.**

_**I love you too. Sleep well, Nora.**_

I shut my phone with a smile. Only Patch would beat the shit out of some guy he barely knew just for me.

I slept well that night. My world was back in order once again.

* * *

><p><em>Short, sweet, nice way to end it. I'm not sure if I will be updating any time soon, but I'll think about it. My course load is crazy this coming school year, so don't be relying on it. Tell me what you think, drop a review. Check out my new Tangled story that I have written, waste more time on the internet. :) Hope you're all ready for school :) <em>

_Love, Ella_


	10. Give Me Love

_Hey all. I have finally written another chapter! While I was studying for my chem exam, may I just say. We can thank our friend Ed Sheeran whose song inspired this particular chapter. If you listen to the song, I tried the story the same way the song builds. I suggest that you read it once without the song, and once with. Or just once, since you all have lives to live. ;) The writing might be a bit different, but nothing drastic. This is set after Finale I guess. Nothing in here is mine, including lyrics and characters! It gets a bit steamy near the end... fair warning! Enjoy_

* * *

><p>"Nora , please, you're over reacting."<p>

"Patch just get _out!_ I can't do this anymore!"

So he does.

She cries.

He drinks.

Patch sits on his couch. Three months without Nora. The human sensations she has given him allow him to get so very drunk and feel all the pain physically as well as emotionally. He does this often, usually when he has too much time to think by himself.

_Nora. _

The thought has him grabbing for his drink.

She's ruined him. He's nothing without her. Getting drunk is fine, but what's sensation when he doesn't have Nora? He glances at the cell phone resting beside him. Maybe he'll call her. Get her back. She couldn't be doing any better than he. He could fix this.

Not tonight. He was too drunk to allow this. She wouldn't take him back in this state.

He just wanted to hold her.

* * *

><p>She grasps at the pillow, searching for the same comfort his chest would have provided. It was inadequate.<p>

"Patch, she whimpers. He hadn't even texted her an apology.

But neither has she.

* * *

><p>Patch woke up the next afternoon. He has slept through his hangover after taking Advil and a glass of water before falling back asleep. Another glass would get rid of the residual headache. Then he would do it. He wasn't going to call. Just show up. He was done living without her love when he could so easily have it.<p>

Being hygienic for the first time in forever, he cleans himself up and puts on some pants. He's out the door under half an hour.

* * *

><p>She hears the rumble of the bike she's dreamt of so many times before. Nora wait until it shuts off before starting for the front door.<p>

The bolt is unlocked and he's there in all of his wonder. His hair is still damp. His face is clean shaven but his eyes are red. His body is somehow still chiseled.

She's forgotten how to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Give a little time to me. Or we can burn this out. We could turn this around…"<p>

He looks at her and when he receives no response, he takes a plunge.

"I just want to hold you in my arms. I just want to taste your lips once more. Give me love."

She doesn't answer.

"I've been craving your company. It's been a while but I've felt the same way every day."

He turns away.

"Maybe I should have let you go."

"Give me love," he pleads one more time.

She steps towards him. He freezes in place as his heart speeds up. She comes closer, their bodies now nearly touching. Her face is tilted up while his is down. They look in each others' eyes. Hers hold almost no emotions while every one of his feelings are like a movie being displayed in his.

"Give me love," he whispers again. She lifts her hands and cradles his face between them. Gently drawing her fingers down his skin, she lets them stop at the edge of his chin. His eyes close in the sensation, whispering her name in reverence.

She lifts onto her tiptoes, brushing a kiss on his jaw before grazing his lips with her own in a barely there kiss.

It sets off a reaction in him and he claims her lips with his, unable to hold back and let her lead. The kiss becomes heated, the mashing of mouths building the electricity in the air. Patch grabs at her hands for something to keep him grounded, interlacing their fingers. She pulls her fingers from his grasp and he trails his fingertips along the bare skin of her arm instead. Nora wraps her arms around Patch's neck, tugging on tufts of hair and breathing much deeper. Patches holds her waist while he backs her up into the side of the house, lifting one hand to brace himself against the wall.

"Give me your love, Nora."

She nips his lips in response, pulling on his hair harder while he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. His hands are everywhere, trailing up her thigh, in her thick red hair, pressing her body into his with a persistent pressure on the small of her back. She gives into all of the sensations, missing him too much to tell him off.

She breaks the kiss, panting for breath as Patch teases the sensitive skin of her neck. The white hot heat generated between them leaves her helpless and lost in the feeling. Sensing her distress, the teasing kisses slow and instead he glances his nose lightly off the curve of her neck. The heat simmers down to allow Nora to breathe properly. All muscles relax between the two of them as they realise what had just transpired.

"I'll give you love like never before." Nora says softly, gently pulling him into a hug. They embrace each other, his arms tight with the relief of her statement. Drawing away, Nora looks into his eyes and sees the love quarrel with the happiness. They kiss once more, soft and sweet and holding promises for the future.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. But I'm more than happy that we're back."

"Me too."

"Ready to give our love somewhere more private, Angel?"

He kisses her cheek while she giggles and nods. Keeping her in his arms, he carries her through the open door while she distracts him whispered promises. Kissing the end of her nose, he smiles a smile that had been gone for months, and finally she can return it.

* * *

><p><em>Well. How about that. :) I don't know what they were fighting about. I really didn't want to get into it. I think I repeated give me love too much. But it was that or m-my my. Guess who won? Again, I love this song lots, so if you haven't already given it a listen, do it. It's my jam... my lady jam... it really builds... lmao, kidding. Drop a review or a favourite if you enjoyed this particular bit. OH AND THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS. New personal best! You guys ARE ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS! I LOVE YOU! Thank you.. <em>

_Love, Ella_


End file.
